Song of My Life
by Ivashkov's Melody
Summary: Rose has lived in Turkey all her life and has had to hide her passion for Music and a freshman year crush that she had on a certain Russian who moved away. Is it their destiny to be together? Or will Rose let her controlling parents rule over her life?
1. Prologue

**Heyy guys! So this is my first story and it's about Rose and Dimitri but it's all human and it's got a lot to do with music a following your dreams :p I hope your enjoy it!**

**Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway was never really happy with her life... there were too many rules to follow and she hated that her freshman crush moved away... will destiny combine the two? Or will she allow her parent to control her life forever?**

**The Characters do not belong to me they are all Richelle Mead's 3**

**Please Review!**

.

Prologue: (freshman year)

It was my freshman year, and to be quite frank, you always have a crush in high school… it's inevitable. So I fell really hard for this guy, who was an amazing singer and I absolutely adored his voice—it was to die for. He never really returned any of my feelings, and although it was sad at first, my story began to gradually change.

My name is Rose Hathaway Mazur; I'm 16 years old and have been born and raised in Turkey. I'm quite tall for my age; I have a slight tan, eyes the color of dark brown and curly long locks that fall 3inches below my shoulders. I have always been passionate about music and wish that one day I could pursue my dreams, and become a professional musician. My parents, on the other hand, have different plans for my future—they want me to complete high school in Turkey and then move to Switzerland, where I must study Business in order to be able to work for a successful bank when I grow up. I never wanted any of that, and honestly I was never picky about anything except one thing—my dreams. I was taking choir in freshman year, and it was so much fun that I always found myself auditioning for solos just for the opportunity to perform.

He was in my choir class and his name was Dimitri Belikov who was from Russia. His accent was so smooth and silky that every time I would hear him speak, I could not help but imagine what it would be like for him to be addressing me, and not someone else, whose conversation I was overhearing. He was so tall and handsome, that it was sometimes hard to look at his beautiful face. He had gorgeous shoulder length hair that he would tie up in a ponytail when writing music, and would always look so focused that I never wished to interrupt him of his thoughts. I was too scared to talk to him in person, so I decided that I would get his Facebook, and talk to him through chat once in a while. Heck, I remember the first thing I ever said to him:

_*Flashback*_

6:15pm**Rose**

I keep messin up in choir

its embarrassing

6:16pm**Dimitri**

Haha are u a soprano?

6:16pm**Rose**

Yup

6:16pm**Dimitri**

Then yeah lol

Sorry

* _End flashback*_

I was so afraid that he would find out that I was crushing on him, that I avoided talking to him at times. I would be walking in the hallways of the school and I would see him; the second that happened, I would rush in the opposite direction. It was quite pathetic really. I was bolting down the halls as if someone was chasing me, and the only place that I could find refuge was in the library. I also had this enormous love for books. It was my second favorite pastime, after singing, that is. One day I saw him walking through the library, looking as handsome as ever and decided that since he was in the place I felt most comfortable. I would go talk to him. I had no idea that what he would say to me, would have me scarred for life, it also didn't help that I asked the most random question on the face of the planet:

"Hey! What do u think of me as?" I asked stupidly.

"Look…I think you're a nice person and all, I just don't want you to think that I like you or anything weird…look—" he said softly, as if he were feeling sorry for me.

"Umm noo way! I mean, yeah ok, I get why you would think that, but I don't." I lied.

"Okay, still…" he said as if he could see right through me, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Still what?" I ask irritated, hoping he didn't notice how much his words humiliated me.

"I think it's weird that you're talking to me all the time, and I don't even know you."

"Never mind that question, I don't want an answer…bye." I walked away, tears streaming down my face. It had been the most humiliating thing that I had ever done, and I still regret it.

"I'm sorry, don't get me wrong, I don't think you're a bad person or anything…" he stopped talking when he saw me run for it.

I knew then, that he was not for me… yet I still went back for more and more of him because I couldn't forget him. It took me a couple of weeks to get the courage to speak to him again. I asked him if he was mad at me, and he had replied no, however I could see that he still didn't comprehend why I was talking to him. I had to explain to him that a boy I had liked had left the year before, and that I needed to talk to someone in order to forget about him, but all he said was:

"Why me, randomly?"

"I don't know, I guess I thought you were nice enough to talk to, that's all…"

"Wouldn't it be easier if you talked to a girl about this kind of stuff?" I smiled at that because my only friends, Adrian Ivashkov and Lissa Dragomir, would never understand. Firstly, because Adrian was a womanizer—a fact that I had gotten used to, as long his behavior wasn't directed towards me. Secondly, Lissa was my best friend, but she had a boyfriend and had never known true tragedy and loss of a loved one.

"No actually it wouldn't, but I won't talk to you about it. I just wanted to get to know you… because I'm not really good at making friend with people…"

"That's Bull, go and talk to people." He replied.

After that, I started talking to him more frequently than I would like to admit. I would spend hours at a time at the computer talking to him about everything and anything. Since we shared a love and passion for music, we often spoke of the musical we were in, and how the director of the play was too harsh, and pretended like we were on Broadway. We became close, and I started to open up to him and tell him that my life was not all that great and that I was miserable at home. My parents were great people, but they didn't quite get me. I was forced to obey silly rules like never talking to boys, never being able to hang out with my friends and I just didn't want to live like that. I poured my heart out to this guy that I barely knew, yet every time I would talk to him I would feel so much better. He told me a couple of times to run away when he found out that I was going to be having an arranged marriage, but I always took it lightly and never really said much about it… I guess I dodged the topic, almost more than I dodged talking about a fiancé that I would never really know.

We had been friends for months before we sang a duet together. It was such a big deal to me and I had been practicing 'Don't Stop Believing' for months in order to get the solo. We had both tried out and the teacher had loved us both, so decided to make us do a duet together. That meant that we would have to spend time with each other after school and I was so ecstatic I never thought that anything could ruin my happiness.

Reality hit me when at the end of the year he left me. Well, we were never really together but I never got a chance to tell him what he meant to me. When I found out that he was leaving, I wrote him a message. No not the email kind, but the real kind that one writes with their hands to make it more profound and meaningful. The night before he left, I must have written a hundred different letters, but I could never get the words to come out the way I felt them. After I thought that I could do no better, I perfumed the letter and signed with my name at the bottom.

The next day at school had been horrible because I saw him more than I had ever seen him in a day. Lissa told me to go up to him and talk to him. I had asked her what good that would do, yet she would not listen to a word that I would say. She gave up soon, and Adrian did not help one bit in the cheering up department. All he could say was that he was better looking and that he would treat me better. I loved Adrian but he didn't understand that he was not a random guy to me; he was a friend that I thought of as a brother.

I was in Biology when the last bell of the day rang. I had not been paying attention all day and had been given extra homework because of it, but I didn't care. All I could think of was that Dimitri was leaving and that I would never see him again. I rushed to my locker to get my books and stuffed them into my bag when I saw the letter. I reached for it and decided that this was my last chance to give it to him. I ran through the hallways pushing and dodging anyone in my way. I looked for him at his locker but he wasn't there. Hopelessly I made my way to the school gates. What if he had already left? Was the only though that came to my mind. I ran through the doors and there he was surrounded by friends that were showering him with goodbyes. I had to do it, I thought. I saw him getting in his car, and I ran after him, hoping that he would hear me and not leave. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, but it was no use, I yelled his name again and again but his car was moving too fast…

He was gone…

. .

**So did u guyz like it? Hate it? Review **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guyz! So in the Prologue we got a glimpse of Rose's freshman year and our totally hot Russian 3**

**Turkish Vocabulary that appears in this chapter: Bazaar (meaning an outdoor Arab styled shopping street)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters no matter how much I want to...**

**Please REVIEW!**

Chapter 1:

I watched the car as it went on. It reminded me of life in a weird way, because life, like a river, comes and goes, and as the car moved on, I felt like my life was going to radically change. I didn't know if it was for the best or not, but I knew for sure that life was not going to be like it was. How could it?

End of senior year: (Just turned 18)

Graduation was tomorrow, and I was in no mood to celebrate anything. I woke up this morning feeling strangely sad and gloomy, yet I could not understand the reason why… until I remembered the dream that I had had the night before. I had a dreamt of him again, and of his beautiful velvet voice and his deep brown eyes. His face had haunted my dreams for three years now. One would think that a girl would move on, but for me it was like I couldn't escape him, yet a part of me didn't want to.

I got out of bed, which was messy from my sleeping in it and opened my side-table drawer. I lifted all my song books filled with lyrics to songs that I would never show anyone, and…there it was. That darn letter that I never gave him. I opened it and read it a couple of times, even though I knew it by heart. My heart sank every time that I thought of him and how close I had been to giving him the letter.

I stood up placed the letter in my schoolbag as I rushed myself into the bathroom to take a quick shower, putting on acceptable clothes to meet my friends at the bazaar. Yup, I shopped in a bazaar because my parents insisted that I complete high school in Turkey, and to be honest I would have loved it, had it not been for the mind exploding rules that they had placed on me. I had known no other home or life, so I couldn't dream of leaving no matter how hard life got sometimes… this is my home I thought to myself**. **

I put on a half sleeved black leather jacket over a totally cute black dress-shirt, which my best friend Lissa had bought for me on our last shopping trip. Under that, I had a pair of super hot skinny jeans that were also black (what? I had always loved black, why not show it?) Adrian thought that the jeans were trendy, but I knew exactly why he had wanted me to buy them… because they made my butt look smoking and I had to agree with him—I loved these jeans!

"Rose! You in there?" Speak of the devil.

"You can come in, Adrian!" I yelled from my room as I heard him climb through my window. I was in the midst of applying mascara, so I let him enjoy the view of me.

"Hey there little Red." He called me by that nickname as he thought that since my name was Rose, Little Red was cute… honestly I didn't see the connection, but he would say that roses are red so I allowed him to enjoy himself with it**. **

"Hey." I said before adding a final touch of lip gloss to my lips to complete my look, which would have looked Emo had it not been for my curly dark brown curls, which made me look girly and more daytime-friendly.

"You're wearing the jeans I told you to buy!" he grinned as his eyes traversed up and down my body. I rolled my eyes at this, because somehow I knew he would comment on my jeans.

"Adrian, my face is up here!" I fake scolded as I pointed at my face. He smiled and moved his eyes up to meet mine. His face suddenly changed and I saw concern laced through his expressions—damn it! He knew something was up.

"Rose…" he started.

"I'm fine Adrian." I lied, not wanting any attention drawn to the feelings I was truly feeling inside.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that, right?" he said; smiling slightly at my idiocy. Of course he knew I was lying, he knew me almost better that I knew myself. He was the brother that I never had.

"Seriously Adrian, I don't want to talk about it… this is supposed to be a happy day for all of us, so let's go out and enjoy our last day as seniors!" I smiled trying to convince myself of what I had just said.

"Alright then, but I'm not letting you off that easy… sooner or later, you're going to have to tell me what's up."

"I know Ivashkov! I'm just not willing to ruin the day before it starts, okay?"

"Rosemarie!" I heard my mom yell.

"Oh dear God, you have _got_ to be kidding me… why does she have to get at it so early in the morning?" I sighed. "Coming Mama!" I cried as I rushed to put on a shawl that would cover up my clothes.

"Adrian hide yourself now! I whispered.

"What—why? Was climbing through the window not good enough?" he joked.

"This is no time for your joking Ivashkov!" I scolded in a whisper, so that my dear mother wouldn't hear.

"'Kay, call me when the Wicked Witch of Turkey let's you out of her sight" he winked at me and climbed out my window as quietly as he could.

This had been going on for four years now, ever since I had started high school. By this I mean that I wasn't allowed to talk to boys. My parents had known from the start that Adrian was one of my best friends, yet they didn't let me see him anymore. In their eyes I was the perfect daughter, until I got into high school. They made me stop hanging out in groups at the bazaar; they made me stop wearing proper clothing, and forced me to walk around in a shawl that was so big that it looked like I was wearing a bed sheet. I had tried talking to them a couple of times about my attire, but they would hear no word against it. "It is what all the young Turkish girls are wearing." they would say and if I told them otherwise, they would say that it is due to traditions that they had set so many horrid rules upon my life.

As I ran down the stairs, I thought to myself of what it would be like to not have to follow these ridiculous rules, that didn't seem to make any sense. I made my way across the expensive looking halls of the mansion I grew up in, and found myself for the first time understanding why the houses where so large here in Turkey. When a young Turkish girl would get married the husband would rarely ever let his young bride leave the house, so in order for them not to feel trapped they lived in a monstrously large house that the father of the husband would build.

"Ah, there you are, Rosemarie." said my mother as I walked into the Turkish/Arab styled living room.

"Salaam Mama." I greeted her the way I always did.

"Sit darling, we have some exciting news for you."

"Salaam Baba how was your business trip?" I asked my father as I took a seat in a chair next to my mother.

"Very well… now down to business. You know thoroughly well that you are graduating tomorrow morning, and we are very proud of you for having been admitted into the Business School of Switzerland… However there is one more matter that has been put off for far too long, if you ask me." He said.

"And what is that Baba?" I asked.

"Your Marriage, my daughter." I froze… He couldn't possibly mean me. How could he? But of course he meant me. I had turned eighteen in March, and I should have been expecting this. My thoughts were interrupted by my father.

"The Ashkov family's eldest son has asked for your hand, and I might have to add that he comes from a very good family indeed. Very traditional people and I am sure that you will both be happy together—"

"As in… Mason Ashkov?" I cut in… Oh god my life is over—I am only eighteen my life cannot end now.

"But Baba, I am not ready to be marri—" I started but was cut off.

"Nonsense, you are perfectly ready. If it hadn't been for your studies, you would be getting married this very summer. We have decided to put it off until you have completed your bachelors. I am very unhappy with this arrangement, however you insisted on going to university so this is the only possible way to achieve both." He explained.

I was starting to feel my anger build inside me. No way in hell was I getting engaged at eighteen to some guy I barely knew. I just didn't get why of all the people, this was happening to me. I had always done everything that they had ever asked of me… except singing, I thought to myself. I knew that they had hated my love of music, but I couldn't help it. Music had always meant more to me than schoolwork because I felt like I actually learned important lessons from it that I couldn't learn at school. Right then, my mother broke the silence.

"Rosemarie, think of this as another one of those things that you must do, not because of will, but because of tradition." Said my mother in her fake motherly manner, which made me feel sick to even thinking about it. Did she know that she was throwing my life away for some stupid tradition?

"Your mother is right, my daughter. You cannot always get what you wan—" he started in his this-is-not-up-for-discussion voice.

"What I want? When have I ever gotten what I wanted? When have you ever _cared_ enough to give me what I want? You never have, and here we sit now—as I have to listen to you telling me that you're throwing my life away. Am I supposed to be ok with it, and like a good girl, say 'yes Baba'?" I was on the verge of crying, yet the only thing that was being portrayed in my voice was anger.

"Young lady control your voice! This is no way to speak to your father!" he scolded me with so much anger and hate in his eyes that at that moment I wondered if he even thought of me as his daughter. I could tell from the disgust on his face that I had been a burden on his shoulders all my life… I had never seen this side of him.

"I won't go through with it! I'd rather die than to see you give up all that I worked so hard for—… Mama I know that tradition is important to you, but if it comes in the way of what is right, then I will not go down without a fight." I started to cry and let all of my emotions set free as if they had been held up by a force that was beyond me.

"Mama, _please_!" I pleaded as I rushed to my mother's knees. "Please don't let him do this to me" I cried harder and harder.

"Shut up you insolent child!" yelled my father was completely furious because I had asked my mother to change his mind. I knew that this made him think that I could rely on my mom to convince him. I also knew that this made him think that I was questioning his authority in this family, and he did not like that one bit, but I couldn't help myself I cried and pleaded with all my heart.

_SLAP! _

I felt a burning pain on my cheek as I looked up horrified to see what my father had just done. He had _slapped_ me! I was too shocked to move, and I barely realized when he had grabbed hold of my arm, lifting me easily off the floor. With one sudden movement of his hand, he threw me across the room where my head hit one of the edges of a hard cupboard. A scorching throb started to make me feel slightly dizzy and before he could do anything else, I ran for it. I ran out of the room as fast as I could, knowing that every servant in the house must have heard him yelling at me. I made my way up the stairs and crossed the hall into my room. I locked the door behind me and turned around to find Adrian sitting on my bed…

Oh God no, please no. He couldn't be here now; because that meant that he had heard everything that had happened with my dad. By the look on his face he knew exactly what had just happened. I leaned on the door and let myself slide to the floor as I began to cry my heart out. Adrian came to me and lifted me off the ground and into his strong muscular arms. He carried me to my bed and laid me down as my sobbing grew worse and worse.

"Rose…?"He said so softly that it was barely a whisper. "Listen to me…"

"Why Adrian? Why me? First Dimitri leaving and now this? It's too much Adrian I can't live like this, there's only so much a girl can take… but this?... I'm scared Adrian!" I mumbled as I took my face out of the pillow and looked at his face.

"Shh, I know you are Rose, but you are strong and you're not alone in this, I will never abandon you." he said in the sweetest of ways, that I, for one moment, remembered that this was not Adrian! He was never this soft and gentle… then I realized that this part of him was reserved for me alone. I smiled at the thought.

"What is it?" He asked looking slightly confused as to why I was smiling.

"Nothing… I'm just happy that you're here that's all." I said to him softly, as if I was trying to be a good girl. This made him smile, and for a few brief moments I had forgotten about what had just happened… for now this was the best that I could hope for… to forget…

**I know that this chapter didn't talk about Dimitri much but this chapter was necessary, so that you could understand Rose's horrid life. One more thing Guyz this all happening in Turkey and Dimitri has moved away. Lissa whom y'all haven't met yet and Adrian also live in Turkey :D**

**So please tell me what you thought! REVIEW!**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyy Guys! I know I haven't written in a while… but this chapter is sooo much longer than the previous ones :D**

**Ok so recap on what happened: Rose is missing Dimitri but is told that she has to marry Mason Ashkov! (What will she do?) Her father gets angry at her for not wanting to marry Mason and so beats her causing her forehead to have internal bleeding! At least Adrian is there for her in her time of sorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN THIS! It belongs to the brilliant Richelle Mead :P**

**Song: try by Asher Book also not mine! But a must listen to!**

**PS- I didn't get this read by my amazing Beta Alkerr because I just couldn't keep you guys hanging on this long! I sent her a copy of it but she hasn't replied but I still love her and check out her story "Who Knew" it is sooo good!**

**xXx**

Forget? How could I forget that I was being treated like an animal? I had wanted all my life to be free and live in a perfect utopia. A world where mama and baba would think I am the most brilliant daughter and responsible intellect. I had hoped that I would someday find my price and live with him without my father's disapproval. I would claim him as my own, and him as mine. The thought brought tears of happiness to my brown eyes. I remembered how Dimitri and I had, had a conversation once regarding me running away. He had thought that I would never have the courage to do, yet still insisted that I don't throw my life away for stupid traditions. I had always taken his words lightly, but as time went by, I felt like the decision was no longer a choice but a must. Fine if they won't treat me right then why should I not treat them the way they deserve to be treated?

I got out of bed and looked around for my sweater. I had not changed my clothes the night before so decided that I would make myself warm enough to face the Turkish winds of May. It was always windy in the night in Turkey. I sometimes felt like the wind was not just a meaningless element, but the voices of spirits of our Turkish ancestors trying to speak their minds through beautiful whistling sounds. Mama thought that I was insane for putting the AC in my room on full blast, but the sound was southing to me. It was the sound of rebellious souls and spirits against anything and everything that was unfair in this world.

As I reached over and put my velvet black sweater on, I felt a drop on my face. A single drop. I brought my hand up to my cheek and found that it was slightly wet. The most extraordinary thing happened to me next. It was raining! The rain was pouring like buckets of tears that had been held up for centuries. Cry I thought… let it all fall to the earth where it can strengthen the soil.

I looked around and found myself in a dark forest surrounded by trees. There was no light outside, so I wasn't able to make out the shadows, but I could feel that something was moving closer and closer to me. The shadows got nearer as I wandered the forest aimlessly hoping to find light and refuge. I had never experienced this kind of situation, but thought that it strangely resembled a horror movie. While I continued to walk, I felt something cold brush against my feet. It felt so strange and for a moment I thought that I had been brushed by death. The coldness in the creatures touch was so chilly and petrifying that I ran for a tree. I tried with all my might to climb it but the tree was strangely smooth and felt like the skin of some sort of creature. I looked up hoping to be able to see something. What I saw was far worse than darkness and night. It had alligator-like skin and was an olive shade of green. As the creature came closer, I saw its eyes. They were the scariest of bright green that I had ever seen. The creature made the most vigorous of movements and I found myself tied by its hold. It felt like a very thick rope rather than claws or paws. I soon realized the creature was the most deadly beast known to be roaming Turkey freely. The deadly serpent. Its teeth were supposed to be twice as sharp as that of a shark and more venomous than any creature known to science. Before I could plan my escape, I felt the teeth of the serpent penetrate my skin and slowing start to drain the life of me while putting poison back into my flesh. I knew that I wouldn't make it yet still fidgeted around thinking that this could not be a punishment for running away from my parents. I had thought of all the things that they had ever forced me to do, and how right now those horrid things seemed inviting. I was not ready to die. I felt the poison kicking in and felt weaker and weaker. The creature let go of its grip on me and I stumbled to the ground. I let defeat swallow me whole. I shouldn't have run away… I shouldn't have run aw-

"Rosemarie!" was I hearing voices?

"Rosemarie wake up it's me your mother" my mother? What was she doing in the forest? I opened my eyes to find myself staring into my mother's pale blue eyes. What had happened? Had it all been just a dream? And what about the serpent?

"Rose you are going to be late for your graduation" said my mother in a stern yet concerned voice.

"Mama? What happened? Where am I?"I asked foolishly not recognizing my own room. The place I had always felt so safe.

I thought more and more… and then it clicked. My memories from the night before were settling into my head as if they were playing on a movie screen. My father beating me… and me … running to find Adrian in my room. I slowly got into a sitting position on my warm bed and waited for my mother to explain herself. I had locked the door last night and she had no right to take the spare key out and disrupt my privacy. It was one thing that I had earned…. And now it was being intruded upon. I grew angrier by the minute trying to understanding what had happened yesterday morning. Had I slept through the day and then also the night?

"Mama why are you here? I'm not going to forgive him you know…" I said to her before she could say a word about my father's horrid actions. I knew that she was under his wing and couldn't help but stand up for him, but I wasn't going to put up with his temper or him.

"I know that he didn't act like a good parent yesterday my darling… but he was simply looking out for you. He becomes agitated when he hears that all that he is interested is not what you want. He wants for you to live a proper Turkish girl's life. Of course he expects for your living conditions to be of the higher class." Said my mother trying very hard to act like the mother I never had. I mean I had a mother my whole life but she never acted like my mom… more like a zombie being ordered around by my dad.

"I won't forgive him… but I will allow for him to go through with this engagement…" I said thoughtfully trying to make my mom happy and also to avoid the thought of my scary nightmares get to me. "I will do this only if Baba makes some sort of compromise with me." I said matter-of-factly. Maybe if I could get into the college of my dreams I won't mind living with a stranger.

My dream school had always been Berkley School of Music and Fine Arts in Boston. I had always adored the arts especially the performing arts. I applied for a scholarship and was supposed to be hearing from them any day now and if I could get this compromise made with my father, I would be able to go to Berkley and at least get a good six years of freedom before returning to jail… which seemed like an amazing plan compared to that of my parents.

"What kind of pact is it that you desire?" asked my mother with a questioning gaze.

"I want to choose what university I go to and what major I study…." I said with a determined look on my face. I knew that this came as a shock to my mother, but I needed to say how I felt and this was the only way to make a point of it. I knew that this was not her decision, but I had to let her know before launching the bomb on my father. "I have to get ready for graduation…" I said to break the silence.

"No Lissa said to drive you to her house so that you two can get ready together" said my mother with a glint of happiness in her motherly eyes.

"Really? Great so I'll see you and Baba there then I guess… Lissa will probably have everything planned out" I said thinking of her over excited personality when it comes to making events perfect. "But I need to speak with Baba right now." I said decisively that this was my chance to tell him about my plans.

I put on a white tank top and a pair of comfy tracks, and then covered it up with a white shawl. I knew that I looked ridiculous but didn't care. Knowing Lissa she had planned a five hours spa treatment and then stylists to cover the basic beauty tips. I also know that she had probably picked out a dress for me as well, so didn't bother taking my dresses along with me.

As I left my room and made my way down the elegant stairs into the dining room, well more like hall, I saw my father looking stern but less angry then yesterday. I had a kind of cut on my forehead from being thrown at the cupboard but it was more like an internal wound rather than a flesh wound. I was no expert on injuries but I knew I had to get my forehead checked up as soon as possible. I didn't think it was that bad so I could cover it with my hair so that it wouldn't worry anyone and also to hid the fact that my own father had done this to me. I had to admit it, I was ashamed of myself but I knew not to give him the satisfaction of having gotten to me.

"Good morning" I said trying to ease the tension that there was in the room as I put some toast onto my plate and started spreading butter on it.

"Why such a cheery mood?" asked my father skeptically narrowing his eyes in my direction as if to comprehend why his daughter had gone from a yelling maniac to a perfectly pampered daughter.

"Baba you were right, I need to start getting serious about my life and if I have to get married in order to do so… then let it be…" I said in a very polite manner as to not get him angry.

"However?" asked my father knowing well the mind of a teenager in need of something. It was strange how he could sense these things and still dislike me.

"However I must ask for one thing in return" I said with determination in my voice. "I will go to the college of my choice and major in the area I desire to excel in." I said still trying to maintain the perfect daughter voice. I needed to get a yes out of his mouth before he asked what subjects and of courses I wanted to take or even worse where I wanted to go.

"Is that so?" said my father in a thoughtful voice. He was trying to see if I was going to find a way to bend through these rules for my own benefit. He was wasting his time I thought, because I had not such intention in the back of my mind.

"Baba please think about this, I go to college on free will for six years and then come back and live the rest of my life the way you have dreamed. I will promise to be a good student and will never cause my husband any trouble. I will even allow Mama to teach me about anything I would need to know about being a good daughter in law and a good wife" I said trying to convince them of my pure intentions. I then realized that this was not a trick, I honestly was going to do all this if I could get six years of going to the college I wanted to go to.

"Lets say that I agree to this plan of yours, how much would it cost to send you to this university?" he said while this while trying very hard not to meet my gaze. This was almost as good as a yes! I had hoped and wished all my life to attend Berkley and now there was an actual chance of that happening. I was so happy that I was so happy that I let my face slip into a grin that was getting bigger by the moment. It took a few seconds to control my emotions into a smooth and still expression, but I managed it.

"It would be free father. I would be going on scholarship if I get in. If not I will stick to your plan and also marry the way you wish." I was being overconfident. What if I didn't get into Berkley then what? I knew that there was s fifty to fifty chance that I would get in but I was willing to take that chance. My grades had been outstanding and my musical background was quite heavily loaded. I just needed this time away from my father and mother. I couldn't stand being with my father what he did to me yesterday.

"Scholarship? Where to? It better be a respectable course!" he said with a slight hint that this may not be as easy as I had hoped it would be.

"Well it is an arts scholarship…" I replied lamely looking at the floor to avoid his gaze. I needed to think up of something to say to them because otherwise I would never be allowed to go. I had to make my dad see that this was very short time and that I would get married for life.

"An arts scholarship? Where to?" he asked as he looked at my guilty but determined face. "Is it in Turkey? Switzerland?" he said expectantly meeting my eyes.

"Baba I'm sorry but it is neither of those countries. It is located in Boston." I said honestly looking at my father confused expression. He had not heard of it… "In America…" I said trailing off knowing the answer.

"You will do no such thing! It is out of the question I will never let you go to that retched place! It raises sorry excuses for children and is not a traditionally acceptable environment for a young Turkish girl" he said making chills go through my body. It wasn't the nice kind of chills wither. The anger in his in his voice reminded me if the tone he had used on me yesterday. I needed to think quick on my feet otherwise I would never be able to go and beat up for the suggestion. And then it hit me.

"Baba I will go to the university and I think I'm being very kind to someone who beat up their daughter only yesterday. Do you have any idea what I could charge you against? Child abuse and more. I mean look at the way you are treating mama and the servants in this very mansion. You care not for their healths or feelings. I on the other-hand am of age to be able to file a legal report on child abuse, so if you do not desire for that to become known in all of Turkey, I suggest you allow me to attend Berkley in the fall… Out of kindness I will overlook your uproar just now and not go back on my part of the deal, which is to marry Mason after I have successfully completed my education." I rested my care feeling like a lawyer. By the look of horror on my father's face I could tell that I had come through to him. I let him rethink over any bits and pieces that he was having issues with and realized that I was blackmailing hi but was still going to lose my love life. My mind went straight to Dimitri. What would he say if he found out about this? Does he even remember me? No. No was the answer, he didn't remember me because I had never been important in his life. If only he knew how much he affected me even now that he was gone. My heart had been aching for him for so long and needed to heal. I figured that if I got into Berkley that would be my reset point.

"I will reconsider this option that you have put forth Rose, and will get back to you after graduation" said my father with a controlled temper which was rare. When I was satisfied that the message had sunk I said my good-byes and headed for Lissa's house.

The walk was nothing considering we were literally neighbors, but the upside was that I was always aware that I had her to turn to when life got harsh. I decided while I was making my way down the street that I wouldn't tell her about the recent events, because she was the type to overreact. I didn't want her to worry over a situation I had already dealt with. Plus it was my graduation and I wanted to enjoy it without being reminded that my life would be changing yet again. The difference being that this time I knew it would be for worst. It was either six years the throw myself to the sharks not get time and throw myself to the sharks. Either way I was going to lose my life so why fret the obvious? I wanted to simply forget about all of this and what better way to do it than through Lissa! She was the queen of distractions. She may not ever have been aware of it but she always helped me clear my mind.

As I walked through the front door with the keys that she always left under the welcome carpet, I made my way up to the dressing room, where I supposed she would be. I gasped at the sight of the unfamiliar room. It was nothing like a remembered it. It used to be big and empty with two dressing tables and two dressing rooms, not to mention the cool electric wardrobes that Lissa had in there to keep her clothes and spare clothes for me, in style. The room I had spent so much time in, where I had gotten dressed for dances and parties was now an official make-over studio. It had racks and racks of dresses a hundred pairs of shoes, and the biggest make-up sets were open on the dressing table. The sight of it was breathtaking yet peculiar somewhat. There was something missing though… where was Lissa?

"Liss-" I stopped having walked behind the racks of dresses. There was Lissa sitting on a chair and having her make-up done She had such a pale face that it was almost translucent. Her eyes were of the deepest royal blue and her hair was long, blond and had always reminded me of that of Goldilocks. She was wearing a stunning baby pink dress that went down to her knees. The lacy pink dress seriously looked good on her and I was betting that she was in a serious make-over mood.

'Hey Rose!" she said excitedly waving at the stylist to leave her face alone for a moment. She jumped up and ran towards me, giving me a huge bear-hug. I returned it and looked at her questioningly and fake judgingly. She knew how I felt about her "SMALL" make-over's and yet always did them anyway.

"Don't look at me like that, I did my best to get this together and before you say another word which you won't, I have to tell you that you have no choice I a forcing you to do this. I will not let you ruin graduation because of that ugly shawl" she said pointing at my shawl. She had hated them since day one and had always been the first to make a remark about them. I had to let her enjoy or this I though.

"Alright do with me what you will" I said with a laugh. Lissa's eyes literally jumped out of her face. The next hours she had me try on hundreds of different dresses. It was the longest process of a make-over and the most dragging as well. I tried so many dresses on that I didn't even remember which I had already worn. In the end Lissa and I both agreed on a beautiful black dress that fell to my knees. It had no straps so I was going to have to leave with a shawl until I got my graduation gown. It made me look great and it was so me. The top bit was slim fitted and showed off my curves. It went into a frock from the wait down and was very simple but elegant. Lissa said that the combination of colors was going to be red and black and decided to base my theme as roses. I hated her for it because she had made a thing out of always getting things for me in rose shapes. I allowed her because I wasn't supposed to interfere with this make-over and also because I wanted to turn some heads.

For an hour I was being yelled at by the stylist to look up, down, to the right, and to the left as she painted my face with make-up. I wondered if I looked overdone. She had applied so much on my face that I thought I might look like a prostitute. When she was done with my face she said that she wouldn't let me look at myself until she was completely finished which I guessed would take a while. She curled my long hair into loose wavy curls then took some off the sides and pined it with hairclips in the back while leaving the rest down. When she had completed my transformation she allowed me to look at myself. As I walked up to the mirror I gasped. The girl in the glass had a stunning pale face with red cherry lips that looked kissable. Her hair was perfectly made in waves that made her face look that much prettier. I felt like Cinderella at that moment, except I was not going to the ball but graduation and I wasn't going to meet my prince charming because half way across the world.

"Lissa you color combination choice is brilliant this is perfect, I'm perfect…" I said happily as I stared at the girl in the glass that was supposed to be me. "Is this for real?" I asked not believing what I saw. I had always been treated like an ugly at school and had this strange Arab look but beneath all that I had no idea could be this.

"I know, I always told you that you were an Arab beauty but you never listened. I'm glad that you like it but it's not perfect yet, we just need to add a rose in your hair and it will be perfect" she said as she pulled out a magnificent ornamental flower hairclip that was the size of my palm and put it in my hair. It did indeed complete my look and make me look strangely, but for once I didn't mind there being a rose on me.

I admired myself some more while Lissa completed her gorgeous girly look. She had decided to put a beautiful white peony in her hair with a baby blue ribbon in it to match her eyes. She looked at me and smiled her most radiant smile. She was so innocent and kind hearted that I sometimes wondered if she was from a princess fairytale.

I smiled and we both started walking out the dressing room which was officially in a hell of a mess. We walked to her car and got in to find that there was a letter near the front window. I opened it and read it. To my horror it was the letter that I had placed in my bag….looking inside my bag I found that it was missing. Before Lissa could see I put the letter into a zip pocket in my bag and made sure to close it properly

"Lissa? Are you nervous about next year?" I asked her thinking about the scholarship and wondering if I got in. As if she read my mind she looked at me.

"Don't worry you will get in1 I know you will. Now think about now and don't worry about the future. Oh and if I may add something to that you might want to keep away from Adrian he will fall in love with you if he sees you. Said Lissa all excited about me wooing Adrian. I just couldn't think of him in that way because I had only felt that way for one person and I was not going to give up on him. Who am I Kidding? I'm getting engaged and I need to forget Dimitri and his beautiful silky accent and his deep brown eyes and… God his everything!

_Flashback_

"_Hey Dimitri" I said very sweetly to him my eyes shining. "I was wondering if you have figured out what solo you are going to ding for choir. Are you going to sing something slow?" I said looking all innocent._

"_Oh hey… umm let me run it by you and then you can tell me how you like it kay? It's by Asher Book and it's called Try" he said and started to walk to the piano where he readied himself for the unexpected performance. _

"_What is it about?" I asked looking down at my feet and suddenly feeling colder than usual. I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze due to the intensity of the situation. Okay it wasn't that intense but I still felt uneasy._

"_About never stopping. To try for someone's love if you think it's real." He said looking directly into my eyes. His intense stare made me shiver and I asked him why he had chosen that song."I'm going through a rough time with someone I think I'm in love with and this is to let her know that I'm going to try." He said looking down at the piano and then playing a few warm up notes. _

'_Who?" I asked feeling my heart race faster and faster by the minute. He was so sweet I couldn't believe that he was telling me about his feelings. He had feelings for me I thought getting excited and nervous at the amazing thought. Still waiting for his answer I looked away feeling ashamed that I had asked him. He obviously meant me since he was singing to me and telling me about his feelings and I was embarrassing him more._

"_My… my girlfriend Ania" he said with so much passion and life that it terrified me. I felt my heart break and shatter into a million pieces. All I wanted to do was crawl into my bed and cry myself to death but simply stood there like an idiot._

_He started to play the song and no matter how much I loved his hearing him sing, I wasn't fully aware of him at this point. I listened for a bit then felt tears dripping down my face. The second I realized I was crying I ran for it wishing he had not seen me cry._

"_Rose!" I heard him call out as I got farther and farther. _

_End Flashback_

"Rose!" cried Lissa looking at me to watch the road. "You are going to get use killed. What are you thinking?" she said looking horrified and scared.

"I'm sorry i…I'm back" I said trying not to think about Dimitri. "Wanna put the radio on?" I asked her as she nodded. When I turned the radio on I went onto the channel I usually listened to. Much to my despair the song Try by Asher Book started to play on the radio; I flipped the station. Lissa objected and said that she wanted to go back. I had no choice but to do as she said because the other stations were Turkish and I hated them. As the song started to play my mind drifted off to Dimitri and listening to every word trying to why he had tried singing it to me. I listened carefully to the words and for a few moments, there was nothing else.

_If I walk would you run__  
><em>_If I stop would you come__  
><em>_If I say you're the one__  
><em>_Would you believe me_

Yes I thought I would believe him if he told me….

_If I ask you to stay__  
><em>_Would you show me the way__  
><em>_Tell me what to say__  
><em>_So you don't leave me_

I would never leave him… ever…

_The world is catching up to you__  
><em>_While you're running away__  
><em>_To chase your dream_

My dream is you Dimitri… only you…

_It's time for us to make a move__  
><em>_Cause we are asking one another to change__  
><em>_And maybe I'm not ready but I'll-___

_Try for your love__  
><em>_I can hide up above__  
><em>_I will try for your love__  
><em>_We've been hiding enough_

Why did these words have to be so true?

_If I sing you a song__  
><em>_Would you sing along__  
><em>_Away till I'm gone__  
><em>_Oh how we push and pull___

_If I give you my heart__  
><em>_Would you just play the part__  
><em>_Or tell me it's the start__  
><em>_Of something beautiful_

He was really going to sing this to me? Why had I not stayed and listened to him?

_Am I catching up to you__  
><em>_While you're running away__  
><em>_To chase your dreams___

_It's time for us to face the truth__  
><em>_Cause we are coming to each other to change__  
><em>_And maybe I'm not ready but I'll-___

_Try for your love__  
><em>_I can hide up above__  
><em>_I will try for your love__  
><em>_We've been hiding enough___

_I will try for your love__  
><em>_I can hide up above___

_If I walk would you run__  
><em>_If I stop would you come__  
><em>_If I say you're the one__  
><em>_Would you believe me_

I was so gloomy after hearing the song that I wondered what I had been thinking running away that day. The song was about trying to keep someone that you know you can't handle losing. I knew it was hopeless then but now I simply couldn't breathe. I felt like my world was shattering again. I remembered how Ania had left him soon after that and claimed that she needed to work on her art in order to become an architect. She had told him that love would have to wait. She was to stupid. Love was not something you put on the line. I had always believed that love was the most powerful thing in the world after God that is… We drove in silence after that song; even Lissa had noticed that the song had changed my mood so she didn't attempt to make me feel better knowing that I didn't want to be questioned.

When we arrived at school there were so many cars in the parking lot that one would have thought that there was a concert taking place. After roaming the parking lot for what seemed like forever I finally found myself a parking space and parked the car. We both got out of the car and started to make our way to the auditorium where all of the graduates were lined up according to their last names. All of them were already wearing their graduation gowns. Lissa and I ran to the changing rooms and found our Gowns. We quickly put them on and ran to the lines where we were separated because of the line order.

The line slowly started to make its way inside the auditorium where all the parents were seated and were clapping at the graduating class. Names were lowly read off the paper and one by one the students started to get up onto the stage and receive their certificates. My stomach started to get tied in knots at the thought of all those people looking at me while I climbed the stairs to the stage. When my name was called out I felt my heart race and I started to walk to the stage were the principal was standing. On my way up the stairs to the stage I tripped and fell down the stairs. I heard loud gasps from the crowd as I fell to the floor. Adrian came running towards me and knelt down to turn me over into his arms.

"Little Red?" no answer I couldn't speak, my head was hurting badly. "Rose talk to me!" he said with urgency. "Please somebody help me. We need to get her to the hospital her forehead has been cut open!" I heard him cry. Right then I saw Lissa's shadow run towards me and then fell into a dark place as cold as ice…

**Soo? What did you think? I know much longer than before and hopefully as entertaining… What will happen to Rose? Is she ok? Is she going to Berkley? Will she ever see the heart throb Russian? **

**REVIEW! PLS,PLS,PLS, REVIEW!**

**xXx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyyy!**

**I know I haven't written a lot lately but I really hope that you can forgive me. Ok so this is the next chapter and it is slightly shorter but that doesn't mean I don't want all of your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the characters ;) otherwise I'd be rich :P**

**REVIEW!**

**xXx**

Chapter 3  
>I woke up in a hospital room wondering how the hell I got there. As I tried to pull myself up in bed I felt an excruciating pain rush through my forehead.<br>"Ah... What's going on" I asked myself out loud.

"You hit your head rose..." I jumped at the sound if the familiar voice. "Lay down u don't want to harm yourself" said the voice. I took me a good minute to realize that it was Adrian's voice.

"Adrian?" I said groggily. "What are you doing here?" feeling strange and barely remembering how I had found myself in a hospital.

"You honestly don't remember?" he said in a slow voice that was barely loud enough for me to hear. "That day with your dad... When he hurt u... There was internal bleeding going on inside your forehead. The blood sort of meddled with your brain signals. You basically couldn't send a message to any part of your body and that's why you broke down during the ceremony." he said in a simplified doctor like manner.

"Wait what? My brain was damaged?" I asked acting silly and making it seem as if I had heard him wrong. The truth was I knew exactly what he was saying; I just couldn't bring myself to think that my dad had caused this. "What I mean is that it was that bad" I said rewording my sentence lamely.

"Well let's just say that the school has never had such an action filled graduation ceremony before." laughed Adrian trying to ease the thought of the ordeal I had just gone through. "Would it make u feel better if I told u that Berkley sent there scholarship reply..." said Adrian in a knowing voice. By the time I had processed what he was telling me I was holding a sealed white envelope.

"I'll leave you to it then" said Adrian as he walked out of the tiny room.

Looking down at the envelope I saw nothing but a dream a hope. This was the one chance of me getting into the school of my choice. Slowly and carefully I opened the envelope. Too scared to read what was inside I called Adrian back in and asked him to read it. He took his time and let nothing show on his face as he read the letter. After a few minutes of him reading through the letter he brought his eyes back up to me. His face looked sad and troubled. Oh no! I hadn't gotten in. I was going to have to marry Mason Ashford and go to a messed up college of my dad's choice.

"Rose... I... I really don't know what to say..." said Adrian seriously. Looking pained with a look of sorrow in his eyes. "You... You kinda got in..." he said a few moments later.

"I knew it my life sucks I hate thi- wait what? I got in? You're kidding me right? I mean your face its so sad." I said reasonably. To my surprise Adrian started grinning like a mad man. He was enjoying himself and I could tell he liked the look of shock on my face.

As I thought more and more about the possibility of leaving home, I remembered Dimitri. What would he say now? Looking up I saw Adrian. He had always been there for me... Then why had I never let him enter my life in that way? He was so sweet and like-able. What kind of crazy person would not choose him?  
>"Little red? Why are you staring at me" he asked skeptically. Looking at me with a look of innocent confusion.<p>

"It's nothing... Just... Thank u Adrian." I said clearing the earlier thought from my messed up head.

"No problem little red." he smiled a sweat smile that showed all of his straight white teeth. "Oh by the way I told Janine and Abe about your acceptance... Abe said that he has booked you a flight for Boston in 2 days. I know that it's sudden but he lived up to his bit. Rose you are going away for college! That's huge! And you will be Abe and Janine free for 6 years." he said in an encouraging way to make the sudden news seem like good news.

"Adrian, are you serious?" I asked suddenly expecting a camera to be pulled out any minute. I waited... And waited... But no camera came out.

"Don't look so surprised! Your music is amazing and I never doubted u getting in!" said Adrian in a sweet way. What happened to him? He was always horrid to girls yet he's being nice to me? How did that make sense?

"Two days? I'm leaving in two days?" I said barely believing it.

_2 days later_

Yesterday I was getting ready to face not getting in and marrying Mason... Today I'm going to Berkley school of music! I stopped asking questions to myself two days ago when I was in shock. It feels strange though, but I'm teaching myself to manage it.

I closed my packed suitcase then put a lock on it. I looked around my room a few times to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything. Yup! I'm ready to go... Slowly I made my way down the steps of the mansion for a last time. I wasn't going to see them anytime soon but I honestly didn't care. The amount of times I had ran up these stairs in tears? I was glad to finally get out on my own and feel the world.

When I got downstairs my father was waiting for me in the entrance hall to drive me and my mother was weepy and teary. She came towards me and gave me a tight hug and told me that if I didn't like it I had to come back.

"Mama you will be fine without me... I know that it's strange that I'm going to college in June, but I want to get used to my surrounding and make friends before the start of the school year. And don't worry Lissa is coming with me for a few weeks so I won't be alone" I said to my mother to make her think that I would be fine. The truth was that I honestly didn't know whether I was going to be fine. One thing I hid from my mother was that Adrian was coming along and that he wasn't planning on returning until the start of the year... Great another thing to look forward to... I thought.

"Rose I know you will be fine just please don't do anything you will regret. Remember that Mason is waiting for you" said my mother in a strict way. "I will not have of that nonsense boy drama going on while you are there... We are sending you off strictly for educational purposes" said my mother as a last good bye. She then hugged me tightly and walked me to the car in which my father was already seated.

I sat in the car and my father drove me in complete silence. He did not utter a word and I suspected it had something to do with not going to Switzerland for university. Oh well he'll get over it, I thought. Nothing was going to bring my mood down today. When we finally reached the airport he helped me with checking my luggage in and getting my ticket.

"Baba... Please don't be angry with me..." I said pleadingly breaking the awkwardness of the silences. "I promise to be good and I will get good grades... I will also come home for the fall holiday." I said trying hard to get him to at least even get angry with me. His silence was more demeaning than his verbal attacks had ever been.

"Rose, take care of yourself. I expect you to be home for the holidays in October... Your engagement ceremony will take place then." said my father in a professional way, and then be left. Without so much as a good bye Rose. It broke me having to threaten him. Sure he was a terrible parent but I hadn't exactly been little miss perfect daughter either. I noted to myself that next time I saw him I would try harder and I would not be rebellious anymore.

I was so lost in thought that I barely heard when Adrian called to me through the crowd. He looked as cocky as ever and didn't seem a bit nervous that in merely twenty-four hours we would be in Berkley.

"Rose! There you are! Great you're checked in already, so we can make our way to the gate..." he said all enthusiastic. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "What happened? What did that bastard do this time?" he said pulling me in close for a hug. "Hey. Look at me Rose. You are an amazing person and it's his fault he didn't get to know you any better. You are full of life and you make the best come out in people." he said looking at my face then drying my tears with his fingers. I nodded.

A few minutes later we made our way throughout the security and into the gate. We sat there in silence and waited for them to start boarding. It felt awkward without Lissa and the thought of her looking so worried when I had hit my head. I involuntarily touched my forehead and felt the area where it hurt the most. It was much better but it hurt from time to time.

"Hey, Adrian?" I said in a dreamy state.

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember... Do you remember Dimitr-"

"no Rose not again..." he said in an exasperated voice. I part of me thought I heard desperation in his voice.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to know if you remembered him..." I said in almost a whisper. I thought hard about why I had even brought it up.

"Don't lie to me Rose" he said in a knowing voice. It was as if I was an open book for him. "I know you loved him, buT he's gone and your future that's what counts" he said in a serious tone

After that we remained silent until we had been called to board the plane and had found our seats. I couldn't stop thinking about what Adrian had said. "I know you loved him" if only he knew how much. I had never felt like that about a guy before and I didn't know what to say to Adrian who I knew was in love with me. How did you explain to your best friend that you were in love with a guy you hadn't seen in years... You didn't. The simple thing to do was to move on. Then why couldn't I do that? Why was I not looking for someone else? Or at least giving my best friend a try? Because I'm selfish. I need his friendship and I can't risk losing him if we ever break up. Friends… is all we can be.

"Little red? Listen I'm sorry okay? I know that you really like him and I never supported him because you kept talking about him when we talked and I got jealous of his impact in your life. I wanted to be the one you would turn to for help, but you always spoke of him and it made me angry. I know that I shouldn't have ignored you when you talked about him I guess I wanted your friendship to myself" said Adrian saying way more than he needed to.

"Adrian you know I love you and I would never let a guy ruin our friendship" I said certainly. Adrian was more important to me than some guy, even if he was the love of my life. Adrian was family and family was more important. "Let's hope that the campus has got a pot of hot chicas for you to get huh?" I said in a way to lift his mood off the heavy.

**SOOO?**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? I know that our favorite Russian has not made an appearance yet however you can be sure to see him sooner than you think ;)**

**This was not read by my amazing Beta Alkerr and so may have some grammatical errors. Please forgive me for that but when I write my chapters I write them on my iphone and so I get a lot of typos… I edited it a few times myself though so…**

**IF YOU LIKED IT CLICK REVIEW!**

**IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT CLICK REVIEW! (so I can know what to fix)**

**AND IF YOU WANNA HELP SPICEN UP THE STORYLINE CLICK REVIEW AND GIVE E YOUR SUGGESTIONS **

**Till next time**

**xXx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heyy people! It's me again **

**Ok I know I haven't written for you guys in a really long time but I hope this makes up for it! **

**Don't forget if I get many reviews I will gift you guys with a present in the next chapter…**

**Wondering what it is already? Well don't! **

**Just read and then click review and then die of impatience for the next chapter!**

**Nah im only messin with y'all :p**

**Love you people 333**

**Btw: the characters are all Richelle Mead's not mine!**

Chapter 4

I woke up to find myself in a more than awkward position. My head was on Adrian's and my arms were over hit chest. His head rested on mine and I could feel him breathing lightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat-belts we will shortly be making our decent into Boston Airport" said the voice of our pilot. We were almost there! Oh god. I'm gonna be in a new town. What if I don't like it and I can't make any friends?

Minutes past and the plane started to make its decent into the airport. The sight of Boston from the windows was breathtaking. Sure it wasn't home sweet home, but it was freedom sweet freedom. I had been through a lot the last four years of high school. I needed a break from that messed up life.

My thoughts were interrupted by the plane which landed with a thud, and made me feel nauseous. I wasn't used to planes… well or any kind of risky transportation. It wasn't exactly a Turkish tradition to fly off to another country with your best friend, who happened to be a guy, right before your wedding to a complete stranger. I looked over at Adrian who was fast asleep. He looked so handsome in the state of unconsciousness.

"Adrian! Adrian wake up" I said shaking him as lightly as I possibly could but still managing to wake him up. He grumbled for me to leave him alone but soon opened his deep green eyes.

"Are we there yet?" he said groggily looking around to see where we were and if he could identify the place. He looked shaken and very tired. As if he had been up for days on end. It had been a long flight but I knew that that wasn't the reason for his tiredness. He hadn't been sleeping well back in Turkey either.

"We made it to Boston" I said in a calm voice hoping he could detect the hint of amusement and excitement in my voice. "Come on let's get our things and get going" I said

After getting our suitcases, which took a good hour thanks to Adrian and his "light" packing, we finally made it outside and I felt the spring breeze hit me. It was fresh and different. The air smelt of flowers and fast food. My kind of place I thought. Back in Turkey I had not been able to walk the streets of Istanbul in the evening time because it was not proper for an unmarried woman to walk in the streets without the company of her brother or father.

As we waited for a taxi I felt a shiver go down my spine. It wasn't that cold, what is wrong with me/ I decided to brush off the idea and kept walking on while clutching my sweater closer to myself. As we stood in the line waiting for a cab I saw Adrian look at me and I couldn't make out what he saw, but he didn't look like he was focusing on anything.

Adrian's POV:

I looked at Rose and couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was breathtaking yet she never realized it. I had been trying to get her attention for a while, but she never seemed interested. Not just in me, but in anyone. Not since that idiot Dimitri. She should know that she is better than him and that she deserves better, but no. All it's ever been is Dimitri. Maybe that's why she is fine with marrying Mason. Because she knows she won't be happy with anyone other than him. God Rose! If only you'd look at me for one second and see that I have and always will love you with all my heart. She knows. She's always known yet she won't give me a chance. I swear I could rip Dimitri's head of for what he did to her. He played with her heart without meaning to, but couldn't he see how fragile she is? Can't he see that since the day he left she has been in pain? No more parties, no more socializing except for Lissa and me, and no more life. It's like he sucked her being and left me with a soulless creature that looks like Rose.

If I ever find out where that bastard is I swear I'll rip his head off for what he did to my little red. She used to be so full of life and happy, now all I see is a haunted look in her eyes; like she can still feel him. Like she's living in the past with him and her life is moving on.

One of the reasons that I became the way I am… is because of him. It broke me to find that every time I thought I had a chance with her she'd be "not ready yet". Not ready from what exactly? It's not like she dated Dimitri before he left. But he's scarred her forever. And knowing all that made me angry. How could he do all of that to her when I could barely get a smile to appear on that beautiful face of hers? I got so mad one night that I decided that if I couldn't have her I wasn't going to be a sad pussy about it. I acted out of a broken heart.

That's where I got my bad boy reputation; by acting out of a broken heart that I had caused on myself. Not even her. I started going to clubs and having a nice time with as many girls as I could get my hands on. My motto became; so many girls in the world, so little time. Rose tried to bring me back but nothing worked, I was furious, and I didn't want her pity. Not when-

Wait a minute. Is that who I think it is? Oh wow looks like my dreams of ripping someone's head off are about to come true sooner than I thought…. Or are they? God I gotta get rose out of here as fast as I can.

**SO? I know you guys wanted a longer peep into Adrian's brain…..but was that bad? Should I keep writing in his POV? Let me know! And also review and tell me who you want the mystery person to be! Review or I won't be able to get you guys that surprise I told you about remember?**

**SO REVIEW!**

**Love you guyz 333**

**Adieu and till next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY!**

**So I wrote this one as fast as I could so that you guys could enjoy my little surprise that I promised u guys in the last chapter **

**Tell me what you think and please review! (or I might get discouraged)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, no matter how much I wish I did :P**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 5

Rose's POV:

"Adrian what's wrong?" I asked not understanding his logic. He had suddenly rushed us away from the Taxi line and was rushing us to the car rental facilities. Before I could ask what he was doing, Adrian rented us a car and was putting our luggage in the back of the car. He sat in the drivers seat and started to drive as fast as he could, not knowing where he was going. I knew that he didn't know the way because it was both of our first times here. "Adrian where are we going?" I asked getting scared of his sudden change of mood.

"Anywhere but here…" said Adrian in an ice-cold bark. I had never heard him this angry before. What had gotten into him? "Rose, I'm taking you to Berkley. Isn't that where you want to go?" he said slightly cooling off.

"Adrian maybe it's a bad idea for you to drive" I said trying to divert Adrian attention from the road. "Adrian! Adrian, are you listening to me?" What's gotten into him? I need to get him away from the wheel otherwise we could end up paying a serious price.

Adrian's POV:

How did this happen? How is he here? I thought that Boston was far enough but I guess not. Oh God! Did she want to come here because of him? Does she know that he's here? Is that the only reason she wanted to go to Berkley? I feel like an idiot.

Thinking back at the last time I saw him makes me feel guilty. She had always loved him and I had always hated him for that undying love she possessed for him.

-Flashback-

"Dimitri… what are you doing here?" I asked annoyed that he dare show up at Rose's house.

"Ah Adrian! I was hoping that you could tell me where I could find Rose" he said in that thick Russian accent. "I was sharing this song with her, and I think I upset her. She ran before I could ask her if she was feeling alright." He said with a concerned voice. Yeah right he cared about her. I wasn't falling for his perfect composure act. Not this time.

"Sorry man. If she wanted to talk to you, you wouldn't have to ask about her whereabouts from me now would you? I said coldly trying hard to make it seem like Rose didn't want to see him. The truth was that she truly didn't want to see him. But the reason he was here for would make her change her mind. That was Rose, sweet and ready to forgive for no reason. I needed to stop this, whatever it was that was going on between them. He was hurting my chances of being with her and worse of all he was making it impossibly hard for her to move on.

"Listen if you do see her let her know that I'm sorry for whatever she thinks I did and tell her that her voice is miraculous, and that its going to get her places." He said with an almost proud voice. I wondered what it was that I was I missing. Had I heard him right? Did he just say that she was going to go far… with her voice? I had never heard Rose sing, how the hell did Dimitri know this?

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell her. Now can you leave I'm bored. Hey do you know where I can find some hot party with open minded girls to crash?"

-End flashback-

"Rose… can you…" I said not being able to ask her the question. How did I never see it? She was like a Goddess; a Goddess of music. I mean she is going to the top music school how did I never as her this-

"Can I what?" said Rose slightly relieved that I was going back to my normal self. She was so cute when she worried about me.

"Do you sing Rose?" I asked softly. The second the words came out of my mouth, they sounded ridiculous. Of course she could sing; she was Rose. Good at everything she attempted. I realized that I was holding my breath while waiting for her response. What kind of idiot was I? Girls went weak when they were around me not the other way around.

"Why are you asking me this Adrian?" she said trying to dodge the question but not completely. "I mean I can but what difference does it make?" she asked skeptically.

"Why did you never tell me?" I asked her in an accusatory way. "I mean I get that you don't tell me everything, but I thought you trusted me with things that you would trust random guys with" I said bitterly.

"Adrian what is this really about no one other than Lissa knew about my obsession with singin-" Rose stopped. She understood what I was talking about and she was slightly flustered as to how I came to find out about it. "Adrian how did you find out?" she said quietly after what seemed like a long gap of silence.

"He told me" I said quite simply. I could tell by the look of shock on her face that she wasn't expecting to hear this. I doubt she ever thought of the fact that I might have known him.

"Adrian it meant nothing…" she said in almost a whisper. "I would have told you if it were important" she said as if trying to convince herself more than me.

"Well let's see about that" I said turning into the parking lot designated for students at the campus. I knew before stepping out that he was going to be here. It was inevitable. What with my luck and of course… there he was; him with his Russian accent. Him with his muscular body that had always beaten me in P.E.

"What do you mean?" asked Rose questioningly. She probably thought that I had lost my mind, but all I could think to say was-

"Look behind you" I said. And with those words I lost her. All that progress that I had made in the past years was gone; faded. It would mean nothing now. Nothing compared to what she saw.

Rose POV:

I looked in the opposite direction, and my world fell apart. There he was. Him, the one who had stolen my heart what seemed like a millennia ago. Him, who had sung to me a song that, was never meant for me. Him, who had gone oh so fast without saying so fast. Dimitri. Just thinking his name made me shudder. Why did he have such an impact on me even now after all these years? He looked the same, only not. He was still as gorgeous as the first day that I had met him. But something was different about him. He had grown. Not in a child to adult way, but a super hot model to a God kind of way.

I was breathless I didn't know what was going on, but all I could think of was that there was no world except for the one where he and I existed. No one else mattered. They never had. He was here. At Berkley School of Music, my dream school. How had Adrian known? I turned back around to look at Adrian. He looked sadder than I had ever seen him. What was up with that?

"Adrian, did you… did you know? About Dimitr-" I couldn't say his name out loud. It hurt to much.

"Listen I don't have time for this… where can I leave your things?" he said his voice suddenly ice cold. Before I could answer he was out of the car and had unloaded my luggage. He left them there lying on the street and got back into his car. Before I knew it he was driving away with an expression on his face that said that he was about to do something completely reckless.

"Adrian…" I sighed. I had done it again. I had taken his heart and had pierced another wound into it. Why was I so stupid? Could I not see that I was hurting him? Could I not see tha-

"Rose?" said a velvety accented voice from behind me. "Is that really you?" it asked with a melodious murmur. I turned around to look at him. I had not seen him in so long; I thought he would have forgotten me.

"Dimitri!" I said trying to act as cool as I possibly could. "What are you doing here?" I asked in a tone that did not resemble mine. Rose! What the heck has gotten into you? Ok chill he is no one to you. Be the girl you are when you are with Adrian.

"I study here" he said with a beautifully radiant smile. "God what's it been three years? How have you been how are Lissa and Adrian?" he asked in a confident and sincere manner.

"Great they're both terrific. I wasn't expecting to see you here. It feels so weird doesn't it?"

"Yeah definitely. Hey do you need help getting you're things to your dorm room?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "That would be great of you" I said while he started to lift my luggage. "Thanks"

"No problem" he smiled as he carried my bags. It looked effortless when he did it, but I knew that my things weren't light at all. "So you're enrolled here as well?" he asked without a hint of strain on his voice.

"Yeah" I said "I got my letter like three days ago. I got pretty excited" I said enthusiastically.

"What about your parents?" he asked knowingly. He still remembered all that I had ever told him concerning them. "They just let you come without any problems?" he said suddenly surprised.

"Yeah" I lied. I didn't want to tell him that I came on the terms that I would marry Mason when I got back. Not a very merry first conversation after three years. "Yeah… they were cool with it." I said with ease.

"Wow, so they came around to it then. I told you that it would work out in the end. Communications, that's all there is to it." He said happily. After that I wasn't able to talk to him because we were at the girls' dorm. He wasn't allowed in so he helped me get my bags up the top of the stairs and then left with a salute. "I'll see you soon Rose" he said and then walked away.

Had that just happened to me? I shook my shock away and walked to the door that had my name on it. As I entered I was shocked to see that some girl's things were already unpacked and set on one side of the room. I guess I'll be having a roommate.

"Rose!" I heard my name being called from the bathroom. "You are here!" wait a second I knew this voice. I turned around and found myself in the presence of a pretty blond, wearing a blue track suit. Her blue eyes were hard to forget and I mean you didn't forget someone like that. I smiled.

**Sooo? What did you think? Like it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING! Guys please review I need this to keep me motivated :P**

**A plus people **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! **

**So I kept my promise and updated as soon as I could. Let me know what you think. **

**Please if you read this, review. I need the reviews to keep me up to the job of completing this story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Richelle Mead does), I also don't own the song go your own way but you have to listen to it!**

**REVIEW! (please :D)**

Chapter 6:

Rose's POV-

"Lissa?" I said astonished. It couldn't be, yet it was. There she was pretty and blond right in front of my eyes. "Oh my God! Lissa!" I screamed and ran to embrace my best friend. What is she doing here? Why is she me roommate? Was I missing something?

"Say hello to you new roomy Rose" smiled Lissa. Was she for real? My new roomy? No way.

"Liss? Are you also going to Berkley?" I asked slightly unsure and scared to hear her answer. How could she be? She would have told me. I mean why else would- Oh God that's why Adrian was here to. He was also enrolled here. Wait who am I kidding Adrian? In College after high school? There was absolutely no way. "Is Adrian… is Adrian also a student?" I asked slowly.

"No silly, do you actually think that boy would go to school after finally getting out?" she said with a laugh. She thought I was being dramatic again. Well that was Lissa for you; sweet and completely unexpected.

"Lissa! We are going to be in College together" I yelped finally getting it. We had dreamed about going away to college together but I could never hope for that to happen. I had never wanted to ask her to move with me, but here she was. In Boston. With me. I was smiling like an idiot. Why wouldn't I be? I was going to school with my best friend and I was guessing that Adrian would be sticking around for a while to. "Adrian" I whispered, I had almost forgotten what a hurry the guy had gotten into when I saw… when I saw him.

"Don't worry Rose, Adrian is also staying. He figured that life in Istanbul would be boring without his little red" she said with a smile. "He just can't get enough of you can he? When are you gonna give the guy a chance? He's practically been in love with you since as far back as I can remember-"

"Lissa, Adrian isn't exactly happy with me right now." I said to her "I'm not exactly sure why, but I know it has something to do with Dimitri" I said gently. Why had I not called him? He could do anything.

"Wait what did you say?" what about Dimitri he's ancient history" she said as if it were of no import. If only she knew that he was here. Probably not so far right now unpacking his clothes and moving into his own dormitory.

"One sec. I need to call Adrian and find out if he is alright" I said searching for my phone. When I found it I dialed Adrian's number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Ivashkov speaking" said Adrian in a voice that did not resemble his.

"Adrian?" I asked uncertainly

"Ah Rose. Wassup? Wanna go get drunk honey?" he asked. Wait what? Had I heard right? Was he drunk?

"Adrian are you drunk?" I asked, now worried about my best friend. Why the hell was he getting himself into these situations?

"Heck yeah I am! Why else come to Americaaaa" he said extending the "a" in America. "Listen sweets if you wanna talk do it fast, I got myself some ladies I wanna impress" he said and before I could answer he hung up.

What was that all about? It reminded me of his usual behavior, but he had been so sweet the last couple of days that I almost forgot who I was talking to. This was typical Adrian behavior. Nothing to worry about, I thought to myself. He probably wouldn't remember half what he did tomorrow. I texted him to tell him to watch the amount he drank. Then shut my phone. I turned my attention to Lissa.

"Well Adrian is being Adrian" I said to Lissa who gave a knowing smile. She knew just as well as anyone the kind of sweetheart Adrian could be, but she also knew that he was a big party boy. "So…" I said "help me move into my new room" I asked her with a huge smile on my face.

After what seemed like hours we finally got our room to look perfect. Lissa's side of the room was all colorful and summary, whereas my side was of greenish blue tones. We made sure that it matched in a cute way and hung up all sorts of pictures and posters. On by bedside table I put a picture of Adrian, Lissa and me. It was a picture of two summers back. We had been on a trip to Disneyland together; of course I hadn't told my parents that Lissa's parents were not going with us. Adrian had on a smug grin, and Lissa and I were smiling widely. We were the perfect trio of course, one that never seemed to have the same taste in anything but butterscotch ice cream. It was our tradition to get some after every hang out, we never got sick of it.

I smiled at all the memories that the picture brought me. I looked around the room; Lissa was now in the shower taking a bath. She was amazing, when it came to make-over's. She had transformed a dull dorm room into what looked like the best penthouse, minus the kitchen and lounge that I had ever seen. She had ordered new bed covers. Mine was green and hers was purple. Is looked awesome and I could not detect a hint of wall, there were so many pictures and posters up. I admired the room some more, then got my clothes placed into my cupboard. I had brought every single piece of clothing that parents had ever disproved of. I grinned at the thought of them seeing me now.

Lissa came out just when I had finished arranging my books into my shelf. She smiled at me and said that she felt tired. I bid her good night I shut the lights on her side of the room, and then made my way to the bathroom. I placed my toiletries there and then took a nice warm shower. I washed my hair and scrubbed every inch of skin. When I was certain that I was perfectly clean I came out of the shower and brushed my teeth. I put on a pair of super short white pair of shorts and a pink tank top and then made my way to the bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. I was going to get to know my surroundings and hopefully love every moment of it. I shut the lights and prayed that Berkley would be everything that I had ever hoped and dreamed it would be.

The next day I woke up at six. I looked over to Lissa's bed and she was fast asleep. Figures… I got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. As soon as I was done I took out my black workout shorts, which by the way were tight and showed off my butt, then I put on a white tank top and to complete my morning look I put on a red velvet sweater. While grabbing my ipod I figured I might as well go get some coffee after my run. Making my way through the girls' dorm was easy, there were no girls moving things in or out, it was too early for that. As soon as I got out of the dorm I felt the beautiful fresh air hit me. Wow it was cold, good thing I decided to put on my sweater. I plugged my ipod in and started my run.

The song Go your own way sung by Lea Michelle, but originally sung by Fleetwood Mac, started to play. Great I wish I could change the song but that would ruin my time record. I listened and listened.

Loving you  
>Isn't the right thing to do<br>How can I ever change things  
>That I feel<br>If I could  
>Maybe I'd give you my world<br>How can I  
>When you won't take it from me<br>You can go your own way  
>Go your own way<br>You an call it  
>Another lonely day<br>You can go your own way  
>Go your own way<br>Tell me why  
>Everything turned around<br>Packing up  
>Shacking up is all you wanna do<br>If I could  
>Baby I'd give you my world<br>Open up  
>Everything's waiting for you<br>You can go your own way  
>Go your own way<br>You an call it  
>Another lonely day<br>You can go your own way  
>go your own way<p>

Every word was true. I had despised Dimitri but not because he had hurt me in person. He had hurt me without realizing it. He had ripped my heart out of my chest ignorantly. I couldn't possibly be mad at him; he didn't know that he had hurt me. I had to keep up a good front if I ever bumped into him. It was the only way. All he remembered when he looked at me was a girl he had known in High school, no one important. Sure I could be angry in my head, but yesterday when I saw him, all my anger evaporated. Just being able to see his face again was good enough for me to forgive him. I mean I know that it was silly for me to even have been angry with him, but I wasn't about to let high school rule over my life in college. The point of college was to experiment, so I would experiment being neutral and unchanged by his presence. I continued to run at a steady place and then suddenly found myself flat on the floor. What the hell had happened?

I looked up to find Dimitri's face saying things but I couldn't hear him. Oh my ipod. I took my earplugs out and looked at him in confusion.

"Rose I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" I heard him say. Of course he hadn't seen me. He was way taller than me, and well let's face it he probably didn't waste his time looking at his gorgeous feet while running.

"No… no its fine" I said trying to shake the initial shock of having been thrown over by a guy twice my size. "Stuff like that happens" I said with a radiant smile.

"I never expected you to be a runner" he said to me in slight surprise. "I mean you always used to complain about P.E." he remembered.

"Yeah no I know, but I like to run" I said trying to get the words out of my mouth. "It helps me think a little and it keeps me trained" I said

"Trained? What for?" he said with a beautiful accent of his. How could one guy have so much accent in him? It was crazy.

"Oh not for anything special, I just like to keep fit" I said "listen I should get going, I need to get coffee and then go back to the dorm, Lissa will be wondering where I am" I said in a rush trying to get away from him. I didn't need to hate him, but I also didn't need to be around him all the time either.

"Oh cool, I was going to get coffee to, I know this really nice place not too far from here, I'll take you, my treat" he smiled "for knocking you over" he laughed and then helped me get to my feet. Why had I been on the floor all this time? Was I so shocked that I couldn't move when I was around him? Get over it Rose he is just another distraction from what is truly important; my music, that's what's important, focus on that.

We walked to a small coffee shop located in the corner of an alley, to be completely honest I didn't like the scene, but Dimitri was with me, so no guy would approach me, unless they had a death wish. When we got into the coffee shop I realized that it was a very cozy and nice place. He ordered us to frapuccinos and led the way to an empty table.

"So Rose, how have you been" he asked looking genuinely interested. "I mean you've come far, making it into Berkley and having taken the courage to talk to you parents all in one" he said making it seem like I had just ran a marathon. Truth was he didn't know that I had had to blackmail my dad into letting me come here, yet the blackmail had served me no happiness except for that of a few years. I was thankful for what I could get but I wasn't comfortable yet with the idea of that stupid arranged marriage.

"Yeah I'm really happy to finally have what I've always wanted"

"Open mic everybody, any volunteers? Anybody?" asked the head of the coffee. Just then I noticed a small stage with a guitar sitting on the edge of it. I had a sudden urge to go up there and perform but something was stopping me. Oh wait a second, Dimitri was here. No way was I going to go up there if he was there-

"Rose would like to give it a go" I heard Dimitri say. Wait what? No I was not going to go up there. I wasn't going to embarrass myself in front of strangers.

Before I could object the head was dragging me to the stage where the guitar was lying. She pushed me onto the stage and the next thing I knew, I was in front of a full coffee shop. They were expecting me to perform, oh shit, what am I going to do?

**So what did you guys thing? **

**I hope you guys liked it :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASEEEEEEE**

**LOVE YOU GUYS**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey People!**

**I know haven't written in a while, but this is a longer chapter with more plot development that is rich in yumminess. Or so I hope**

**Let me know how you like it!**

**xXx**

Rose's POV-

I looked up at everyone in the room. Oh God, I was about to sing in front of the whole Café without rehearsal. I looked over to the table where Dimitri was sitting there with a smile on his face. _What should I sing?_ I had absolutely no idea whether I should sing a song that spoke to him how I was feeling or not. To top that, it was the morning, and I sounded terrible in the morning.

I took a deep breath and decided I would sing a song that I had always felt would be appropriate to sing in front if him. I inhaled and the began to strum the guitar and sing:

I see your face in my mind as I drive away

'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way

People are people and sometimes we change our minds

But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie

It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see

'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down

Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt

Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve

People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out

Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend

Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend

Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

I can't breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

When I was done I looked up to see everyone with wide eyes staring right at me. I felt proud and shocked that I had been able to go up and do that in front of an unexpected audience. I smiled a huge smile, and made my way over to Dimitri. I sat down, and had the satisfaction of seeing him gasp.

"Wow, that was… amazing" he said speechlessly. "You've improved," he noted as he smiled at me. I had not noticed how nice his smile actually was. I smiled at him then sat down to drink my frapuccino. It was warm but not as hot as it would have been had I drunk it in the beginning.

"Thank you" I said to him as I continued to drink my beverage. I felt more awake than I had in a really long time. Had it not been for this little excursion, I might have gone back to the dorm to find a sleeping Lissa, bored out of my mind. After finishing my drink I told Dimitri that I could no longer stay. He didn't take that for an answer though and so decided that it was better that he walk me back to the dorm.

"Alright then," I said looking up at him. "But Lissa cannot see you" I said decisively. I walked along side of the road hoping that the conversation wouldn't get too intimate. "So… how is your music going?" I asked carefully hoping that it didn't brink up anything about that time when he had tried to run his song by me.

"It's been difficult for me, to be quite honest," he said looking sad. "I haven't been writing my own music, out of fear of the outcome" he sad sadly looking down at his feet.

"And why is that?" I asked him wondering what the hell had put him off.

"After… well after things ended with Ania, you know that girl from High School? I kinda never got over the heartbreak," he said. "I found myself a simple life, and am done with my own feelings. I'm focusing on portraying the feelings of artists to an accurate degree." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear about the whole Ania thing. How long have you been alone?" I asked wondering how long he had been hurting for. He must have been really heartbroken for it to affect him so much.

"Oh no! I'm not alone. I have Tasha," he said, with a hint of pride but not the kind that one would hear from a lover. He was involved with someone? Oh great here we go again. "Or she has me… I guess cause she was a really great childhood friend of mine and I figured why not. So yeah" he said feeling the tension building between us.

_Why was this always happening?_ I finally come to college for the experience of a lifetime and find myself fawning over a high school crush. Was I not mad at him? Was I not furious that he had left me? No, I wasn't. How could I be angry at Dimitri for leaving me, if he was never with me? Even when things ended with him and Ania, I still loved him. But… it was high times that I put my past behind me. This could not happen. I was supposed to marry Mason, who I heard from my mother was a sweet and sensitive person. He was the right guy for me… but then… there was Adrian. Even now, I was considering a total stranger over Adrian, who had been there for me when I had needed him the most. Now in his time of need, I was the one shunning him, and leaving him to drink his sorrows away.

I had to stop doing that; I had to stop hurting him like that. He didn't deserve to drown his sorrows all by himself. If he wanted to forget the world, I would be by his side when he did it. I was not going to abandon him in his time of need. I looked over to Dimitri who had always had somebody to love, or at least be with, Adrian? Well Adrian was a whole other story. He would hook up with random girls but he never dated or let anyone get close enough to him. I think that he was afraid that someone would hurt him if he got too close to someone, especially a girl.

"Listen thank you for all this, but its kind of weird that you're hanging around me so much…" I said trying to use his tactics against him (he had said the exact same thing to me when we had first started talking). Lets see how he reacts to this, I thought. "I just think we haven't seen each other in what four years and suddenly I'm the most interesting person on the planet? I don't get it. I don't get you." I whispered. We had stopped now, and he had turned to stare into my eyes. I could tell that he didn't understand what had caused my sudden outburst. I wish that I could tell him, but I had to stop being selfish. I needed to think about Adrian, not myself. He had always been selfless. Now it was my turn. No more, playing around with Dimitri. He had a girlfriend, and it wasn't right back then, and it sure as hell wasn't all right now.

"What just happened?" he asked looking deep into my eyes. Oh God! No, not again. Why did his eyes affect me so much? He wasn't right for me, and I needed to realize that. I was being stupid. "Why are you using my own words against me? Rose did I do something to you that made you hate me?" he asked truly wanting to know what was crossing my mind. "Rose, I never understood what happened that day, and now you wont tell me what's wrong," he said slightly hurt that I wouldn't trust him with this.

"What's wrong? Are you seriously asking me that? Oh My God! Dimitri how many more years is it going to take for you to realize that I-" I stopped myself from saying anything more. What was I thinking? Was I actually thinking about telling him that I was in love with him? Well isn't that just so sweet, little Red was telling Dimitri she loved him. I could almost hear Adrian's voice in my head. "I'm… I'm sorry I should go" I said and made a run for it. It was the best that I could do. It was all that I had ever known how to do… run.

"Rose! Rose! Stop!" He cried after me as I ran. Again for no reason it felt like the last time I had run away from him, strangely every time I ran it was from him. I had never run from Adrian because he had always made me feel safe. Dimitri was a whole other story. He was a hidden badass. He was nice when you talked to him in general, but most people had always avoided being near him because he intimidated a lot of people. Maybe not me, but that didn't stop me from running. I ran and ran until I reached my dorm, Lissa was up and getting ready, I could hear the shower running, so I decided to practice the song that I had been working on. I played around with a few chords, but soon gave up. I needed to find Adrian, and it was not just because he was my friend.

I had been thinking for a very long time, and I was ready to give him a chance. No more running away, or anything else. I needed him to know that I appreciated all that he had done for me. I needed to tell him that I loved him, and that I was willing to give it a try. I decided to drop the guitar, and go looking for him. I called him once or twice, but he never stayed on long enough to tell me where he was. I decided that I would try again one more time and if it didn't work I was going to go looking through all of Boston's pubs and bars.

"Hello? This is Jet speaking who is this?" I heard Adrian's drunken voice say. "I'm sorry but if you wish to make an appointment you will have to call back when I decide to quit drinking," he said and then I heard a crash. What had just happened?

"Adrian!" I yelled through the phone. "Adrian, are you alright? Hello is anybody there?" I yelled. I must have screamed loud enough because someone picked up the phone and answered.

"Umm Hello?" the voice asked. "Are you a friend of Jet's? I'm the barman of DYS Bar, are you calling regarding his whereabouts?" I didn't answer but I hung up and ran to get the keys to the car, I stopped, I didn't have the keys to the car, because Adrian had taken it when he went of, all mad. Great, now what?

I left Lissa a note telling her where I would be, and then I made a break for it. I had to find Adrian, and I had to find him fast. I ran outside to find a cab, but there were none. I looked around for ten minutes, and then gave up, I decided to walk to a bus stop, and get a ride to the bar from there, but then I bumped into a very tall, and big guy. I fell to the floor, and hit my butt pretty hard. A big hand reached for me, offering me help, I grabbed it, and let it lift me to my feet.

To my horror I found myself staring into Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes. They looked concerned. I tried to think of anything but how gorgeous he was. I thought of dead cats, orphans and well nothing helped, until I thought of Adrian. Adrian! I had to find Adrian.

"Hey Rose, umm are you okay?" asked Dimitri looking more than a little confused. I looked up to meet his gaze. He was so clueless. I just couldn't understand him sometimes. It was silly, but I just couldn't. "Rose are you sure you are alright? I mean you kinda ran off when I was talking to you, and now you were so anxious that you didn't even notice that I was right in front of you. " I he narrowed his eyes onto my forehead, as if he was seeing it for the first time. I wondered what he could possibly be staring at, but soon realized it was the scar. The scar from when my dad had flung me across the room.

"I need to go," I said trying to avoid any proper conversation with him. "I have to find Adrian," I said hoping that it would give him reason to back off. It didn't because as I walked away, I saw him jog up to me, and ask me what was going on with him. "Nothing I just need to get to this place it's called the DYS Bar," I said as I ran faster to catch the bus. Oh no! It was leaving without me. I made a sprint for it, praying that I would be quick enough to make it. I wasn't. I saw the bus drive on away.

"The DYS Bar? Why the hell is he there?" he asked looking appalled.

"You know that place?" I asked hopefully, finally turning my full attention onto Dimitri. "Is it far from here?" I wondered anxiously looking around, hoping that a taxi would emerge out of somewhere. It didn't.

"Yeah I know the place, but no way am I letting you go there alone" he said decisively. "It is no place for someone like you to be. You know what? I'll give you a ride; I don't want you getting in any trouble. Adrian's there so the place will already be on fire," he murmured to himself. Wait, had I missed something? Why was Dimitri talking about Adrian as if he knew him more than just by name? Did they have a history together? Oh God, no wonder Adrian drove off angry, he wasn't just irritated that I was unable to speak due to Dimitri's presence, something had happened between the two of them.

"Alright, I accept the ride" I said not thinking about anything but Adrian's safety. If anything happened to him, it would be my fault. I was the one he was angry at. He hated me, and also loved me. I realized that. I was the one person that could make his blood boil in anger, and also the only one that could soften him up. I didn't know about anything else like how to get him to quit drinking and smoking. He would not listen to me when it came to that.

Dimitri and I walked quickly. He led me to him car, which was a black Ferrari. I gaped at it for a little while. It was the most beautiful car I had ever seen. Truthfully, I had begged my parents to get one for me for my sweet sixteen, and every birthday that followed, but they royally disapproved of convertibles. I sat down in the passengers seat, and Dimitri started to navigate the car into the right direction. He was making so many turns that sometimes it felt like he was lost, but in around fifteen minutes I was staring at a bar named DYS or drown your sorrows.

"Thanks for the ride Dimitri" I said getting out of the car, expecting him to drive off. He didn't. Instead, he got out of the car and put on a leather jacket. " Umm, you're not coming with me are you?" I asked knowing the answer.

"You don't think I'd leave you here alone do you?" he asked looking at me. "I thought not," he said, and walked right for the door. I followed him reluctantly, not knowing exactly what to expect. I didn't even have a plan for getting Adrian out of there. What if he has hurt himself?

It looked like any old bar from the entrance, but once you took a good look at it, it was shocking. The place was crawling with prostitutes. I skimmed the bar to find Adrian. He was sitting on a sofa with two girls wearing lingerie. When he saw me he smiled, "come to join the party Little Red?" he asked with a cocky grin on his face. "Don't worry, there's plenty of room where that came from" he said and pushed one of the girls to go elsewhere.

"Adrian, come back with me, this isn't right," I begged, looking at his lost eyes. I hadn't a clue what to do in a situation like this. "Please Adrian come with me" I said again, almost like a plea. I looked over at him and realized that it wouldn't be that easy. Looking around I sought Dimitri, hoping that he could help me. He was nowhere to be found. Oh great, now what? I sat down next to Adrian and looked him right in his green eyes. "Adrian I wanted to tell you something." I said hoping that if I told him what I had to say he would sober up a bit and want to listen to me. "Adrian, you drove off yesterday too quickly for me to thank you. I know that it was because of Dimitri," his eyes darkened at the mention of Dimitri's name. "You thought that was going to go off with him didn't you? Well I wasn't. I wouldn't have even talked to him had it not been for you ditching me. Adrian I am over him, I have moved on and am ready for something more than just a fantasy. I am ready for reality." I said slowly. "And the reality is, that I want to give us a try, Adrian. I have always been trying so hard to find the right guy, I didn't realize that he might be sitting next to me." I lied. I knew that Adrian was not my prince charming, but I had never given him a chance. I loved him already, so it wouldn't be that much different right? Loving Adrian was as easy as breathing, I may not love him in that way yet, but things change.

He looked at me, his eyes clearing from any haziness. He was fully awake and listening, no question about it. "Rose, don't do this." He said looking deeply into my eyes and looking as if he felt sorry for me. "I'll come home with you Rose, but I can't be a couple with you," he said finally letting it out. "Its not that I don't want to, trust me I do, but I will not do it, because you are trying to save my ass from myself. Especially not when we are in a bar and it is not the place where I can say that your head is clear and nothing is making you do it." He whispered in my ear. " I love you Rose, God I love you so much, but its not that kind of love that you feel for me" did he just tell me he loves me? Wow, I never expected to hear those words escape Adrian's lips. I was in too much shock to realize that Dimitri had materialized right behind us and had probably heard the whole conversation.

If he did, he hid it well, because the next second he was helping Adrian to his feet and was asking me if I was ready to leave. I nodded and we made our way back to his car carrying a drunken Adrian in hand. We settled Adrian in the back seat, where he lay on his back. Making my way to my seat and could not help but notice that Dimitri had said little since our arrival. I shrugged off my thoughts and sat down in the car ready to be anywhere else in the world, then with these two boys in the same place. When we reached the campus, Dimitri helped me get Adrian to my room. I told the security guards that it was my cousin and that it was only for one night. When we made it to my dorm room, it was nearly ten pm. The drive to the bar had taken longer than I had thought, but then again, at least I didn't need to explain myself to Lissa. She was huge on beauty sleep, and so was fast asleep in her bed. I left Adrian to use the bathroom, and made my way outside the room to thank Dimitri.

"Thank you," I said slowly not knowing what else I could say to him.

"No problem," he shrugged it off. "No big deal, anytime really" he said with an excruciatingly beautiful smile.

"Alright then, well still than-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence, because a door had slammed open. It was one of our neighbors. She had a mane of lovely black hair. Her eyes were of the deepest blue, but they weren't looking at me. They were looking at-

"Dimitri," I heard her say with a more than friendly tone. Who was she? Oh, wait could she be Tasha, Dimitri's girlfriend? "What are you doing outside, I thought we were meeting tomorrow. But then again if you want to come in I wouldn't mind" she finished with a smirk.

"Tasha, right hey, how's it going babe?" said Dimitri. Was it just me or was he less than enthusiastic to be talking to the girl he was supposedly dating. I looked over at him, and to say that he looked disappointed would have been an understatement. "Uh Rose this is Tasha, she's my uh… well we're together" he said as if he owed me an explanation.

"Is that any way to say hello to your girlfriend?" she asked in a fake accusing voice. She wasn't wearing much. She had on a tank top that was cut way above her belly button and a pair of shorts that were so tight that they showed off her curves perfectly. How could any guy resist. Before I could think up any more, Tasha pulled Dimitri towards herself and laid a kiss on him. He was shocked at first but soon the kiss deepened into something I really shouldn't have been witnessing. I looked away feeling like a third wheel.

When she was done with him, she had a horrified look of terror fill her face. Why would anyone look that way after kissing Dimitri. It was beyond me and so I decided not to ponder upon it any longer. Looking over to the room door, which was still half open, I saw a shadow. Looking over, my mouth fell over. What the hell was Tasha doing with someone else in her room? I gave a quick glance to the nametags on the room and she had no roommate. Oh God, Tasha probably had a guy in there. The revelation struck me and I couldn't help but stare. Who was that?

**Hey guyz! Sooo? What did you think? I thought that I would try spicing it up a bit.**

**ADRIAN SAID, "I LOVE YOU" to Rose. What does that mean?**

**Who is the person in Tasha's room?**

**Review on what you want to see happen. And just maybe I might listen.**

**The more reviews I get the more I'll want to write Rimitri scenes ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Hope that you like this chapter!**

**I am trying to keep on top of my schedule and post as often as possible. **

**It's my SUMMER! SO you understand why im soo excited to write for you guyz **

**I forgot the disclaimer last time and felt terrible about it. It was like 1:30AM the last time I posted so I missed a lot of things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All I own is the story plotline :D**

**Chapter 8:**

Rose POV:

I couldn't help myself, and so I made discrete movements towards Tasha's room to see what was inside. I probably shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. I needed to know. Before giving up, I caught a glimpse of a shirtless figure. The person was built and tanned, but it was definitely a guy.

"Tasha I really would love to come with you, but I kind of have to go. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" said Dimitri, trying hard to get away from Tasha. Right as he was walking away, the shirtless guy came out of Tasha's room. He looked like he had just taken a shower.

"Hey, what's his deal" he asked, while putting an arm around Tasha's shoulder. She squirmed at her face went ghost white. "Was he bothering you Tash?" he asked staring daggers at Dimitri, who had just realized that there was a male presence behind him. When he turned around he looked from the guy to Tasha, and then back again. I could see a million questions rush through his mind.

I probably shouldn't have been there, but I felt like whatever was going to happen was not going to be pretty. I needed to be here in case Dimitri needed my help. As I looked at him longer, I saw his facial expression change from incomprehension to anger. He looked like he was ready to take on an army of swordsmen. I backed up slowly and hoped that nobody would notice if I left, but Dimitri's eyes were on mine, no longer angry but asking for help, almost pleading. Then suddenly out of nowhere he made his way to the guy holding Tasha, and pinned him to the wall with only one hand around the guy's neck. I gasped feeling scared at the situation I found in front of me.

"Did you sleep with her? Did you f*cking sleep with her, Eddie?" growled Dimitri. There were no words to describe his voice. It was no longer the sweet velvety Russian accent I loved. This was a cold and vicious voice that sent chills down my spine. Had he been directing this tone to me, I would have melted, but this guy just stood there looked at Dimitri with no fear in his eyes whatsoever.

"Yes Dimitri, I slept with her." He said calmly "I only did what I did because I knew she was unhappy with you. Have you any idea how many times she has come to me crying and wondering what she did wrong?" asked the guy, or Eddie, as Dimitri had called him. "You never cared for her like I did, and you never tried as hard as I did, you just landed her, because you're you, Dimitri. You don't freaking deserve her! So I had to resort to last minute measure," yelled Eddie, with anger and passion in his eyes.

I looked over at Tasha who was contemplating her next move. What came next was completely unexpected. She landed on the floor crying and weeping. Her whole face turned red and tears streamed down her milky skin.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, I tried to stop it, but he had a gun, and threatened to kill you if I didn't give in to him" let out Tasha. I looked over at Eddie with terrified eyes and could tell he was thinking hard. That what he had mean by resorting to last measure? He wouldn't meet Dimitri's eyes anymore, and I saw his hand gradually move to his right-hand side pocket.

"Is this true Eddie?" Demanded Dimitri, looking horrified and shifting his gaze to where Eddie's hand was traveling. "Who the hell do you think you are? You were my best friend, and you think you can go around taking advantage of women like that?" Before he was even done talking, he had sucker punched Eddie in the face and had started beating him up.

"Dimitri!" yelled Tasha "Stop it please, just please call security please!" she pleaded at the horrid scene that was unfolding right in front of her eyes. It was obvious that she hadn't expected the brawl, but knew that it would attract attention. He didn't listen to her. He kept beating him up, throwing a punch everywhere and anywhere. I couldn't watch anymore and so made my way to Dimitri and held on to his shoulder.

"Dimitri! Please" I said barely a whisper, but I knew he heard me, because the next second, his eyes were locked on mine and I was caught short on air. "Let him go, please" I begged. I hated seeing him like this. I always thought that he was in control of everything, but I knew now that it wasn't true. He fought to stay in control; he lost his temper, quicker that Adrian got drunk.

He was still staring at me. I looked away, because the intensity was too much for me to handle. He let go of Eddie, who ran for his life out of the dorm. Instead of looking over at Tasha, he looked at me, as if grateful that I was here. At once his guard went up again and he moved to Tasha, who had a horrified look of shock on her face. She was still crying, and I could honestly not know how much of what she had said what true, but the next moment, Dimitri had grabbed hold of her and had pulled her in for an embrace. He helped her get to her feet and started walking her to her room. A minute or so later he came out, I guesses that he put her to bed.

"Thank you Rose," he said quietly, avoiding my gaze. "I… I don't know what happened, but you saved me from making a very big mistake." He whispered.

"No," I stammered "You would have done it yourself, or Tasha would have helped" I said, not liking the attention that I was getting. "And to be completely honest, I shouldn't have witnessed this. It was not my place to be" I said slowly avoiding his mesmerizing brown eyes.

"Yeah, about that, could you… uh not tell anyone about this. I don't want to see it coming out," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, totally, I'll just… uh I have to go check on Adrian" I said and made my way to my room. "I'll see you tomorrow, in class" I said with a fake smile. I could not have made a genuine one even if I had wanted to. I was still in shock.

We said our goodbyes and I went into my room. I saw Adrian who had just finished his shower and was only wearing his jeans. His hair was wet and I realized that it brought out his green eyes. His chest was breathtaking, he may not work out when I'm around but I knew that he maintained his six-pack with care. I was able to appreciate him even more because his chest wasn't hairy. I liked it that way, because it brought out his lean build.

I smiled at him and went to grab a night suit. I quickly went into the bathroom and changed into a red tank top and a pair or black shorts. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, then made my way out of the bathroom, to find Adrian lounged on my bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked looking at Adrian. "Get out of my bed!" I scream-whispered, scarred that I might wake Lissa up. All he did was smirk at me and scooted over on the bed, and then tapped the free area.

"Fine," I snapped "But I kick, in my sleep, so be warned that if you find yourself on the floor in the morning, its not my fault." I said with a knowing smile. I lay down on the bed next to him, and made a show of taking most of the blanket. He only chuckled and took all the hard-to-get stunts I pulled past him. I sighed in defeat, and scooted closer to him, placing my arm over his chest. Within a few moments I was blown into a peaceful oblivion.

Adrian POV:

I woke up with Rose in my arms, lets just say that I could definitely get used to the feeling. I loved the way she smelled and felt against my bare chest. She may not fit perfectly into my arms, but her slow and deep breathing kept me mesmerized at the thought of what she had said to me yesterday. She had wanted to be my girlfriend. Or had given me the chance to prove myself worthy of her. I wasn't, and I knew it. I couldn't possibly accept her, because everything that she meant to me, every feeling I had of her, was meant nothing to her. She didn't read the same things into a touch. For me they were my whole world.

I still felt irritated that Dimitri had to come and get me, but deep down inside, I felt at peace knowing that there was no way that she was going to choose him. He had hurt her without even knowing it, and now I could see in her eyes that all he was to her was a friend. And not even an important friend. Just an acquaintance, from God knows how long ago. With that thought still running in my head, I felt sleep crest again, with her in my arms, I held her fragile body against mine, praying that the moment would last. Soon my breathing became as steady as hers and my eyes could no longer stay awake, so I gave up and let sleep take over me.

When I next woke up, Rose was gone, I assumed that she was in class. Looking over to her bedside table I saw that it was almost noon. Hurriedly, I got out of bed and got dressed. I figured that Rose would not appreciate it if she found me snooping around her room, but I couldn't help but stare at the photograph that was settles right next to the alarm clock. It was a picture of Rose, Lissa and me from our trip to Disneyland. We all looked so happy, Rose with her mysterious beauty, and Lissa with her sweet loveliness. I closed my eyes, and wished for that time to return, knowing very well that that would not happen. It was stupid, but I did it anyway. When I was ready, I left, making my way to the car. I sat down in it, and then remembered that I had three more hours to kill before Rose was done with school. I decided to make my way to the beach and drove aimlessly.

Rose POV:

This morning had been really awkward. Firstly, when I woke up, it was to find a smirking Lissa look at me and then at Adrian. I hadn't realized that he was still there. Of course, he was still there, but I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that last night had actually happened. I had witnessed Dimitri's anger for the first time, and then Adrian's drunk talk. I had looked over at Lissa and had mouthed: "What?". Her reply had been a smile that soon disappeared, she had tapped her watch to try and tell me that I was late. I climbed out of bed slowly, in fear of waking Adrian. Truly it was out of fear that he might start talking.

I rushed to the bathroom, and took the quickest shower I had ever taken. Obviously the water was freezing. I assumed that Lissa had used up all the warm water. When I was done I ran to my cupboard and pulled out any pair of jeans out. Ironically, they were the black ones that Adrian had badgered me about. I sighed and put them on; I wasn't exactly scared that Adrian would see me. He was out cold. I looked for a nice shirt, to wear for my first day of college. Finally I picked out a white-collar shirt that went right above my knees, so I decided to wear a belt on the shirt. I jumped around trying to put on my heels. Now that my parents weren't around I could wear what I wanted, and I was going to make the most of it. Quickly I applied some mascara, and a bit of lip-gloss.

When I was done, both Lissa and I made a run for it. We were the two awkward, yet stunningly opposite girls running to get to a class, that they didn't know the whereabouts of.

"Lissa, where the hell am I going?" I yelled as we ran to a big building. It was a stone structure and didn't look like much. The inside was a different story entirely. It was beautifully furnished, and it truly did not look like a school. More like a castle.

"This used to be a palace inhabited by a very important ruler." Lissa explained, when she saw my wonder. Figures, I thought.

"So… What class do you have first?" I asked her confused. She had never told me what she was here to learn. I mean this was a musical theater college. "Wait what are you planning on doing?" I looked at her questioningly. Lissa couldn't sing.

"I am going to major in dance." She said simply. Of course, how had I not thought of that before? She was an amazing dancer. She knew them all, from ballet to the tango.

"I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. Im sorry, I guess I can be kinda self involved sometimes." I said apologetically.

"Are you kidding? Who do you think you got that from?" she asked smiling. I loved her for that. No matter how much I messed up, she had a heart of gold that always forgave me.

"Alrighty then, where to next?" I asked her

"Drama, of course!" she yelled at me. "I took your schedule and made sure that every compulsory class, we had together," she said sweetly. That was Lissa, making sure she didn't lose her best friend. I hugged her and we headed to Drama.

When we reached the classroom, I noticed a vast stage. This wasn't an ordinary class; it was like a mini auditorium. I smiled thinking that this was going to be my life for the next four years.

"Good morning" I heard a deep velvety accented voice say from behind me. I turned around to find Dimitri looking right at me. I smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked wondering how he was copping with last night's drama.

"I'm fine I guess. Had a ruff time sleeping though." He said honestly. "Ah Lissa, good morning! I haven't seen you in so long," he said with a surprisingly striking smile.

"Dimitri! Oh my God, what are you doing here? Hell, you go here to don't you?" she said babbling. She went to him and hugged him. Lissa was a sweetheart and absolutely beautiful, even a half blind person could tell that. Yet it wasn't just her looks that attracted people to her. She was the nicest person on the planet. She also knew everyone, and everyone loved her. I smiled, remembering that Dimitri and Lissa had always been friendly.

"HAHA yeah I was really shocked to see Rose a few days ago. She mentioned you were here." He said kindly, but he wasn't looking at Lissa when he said this, he was looking right at me. I shifted the foot I was leaning on and looked around uncomfortably.

"Alright then, Hello class!" said a sweet voice from behind me. "Will you all settle down? Thank you, now who can tell me why there are not chairs in this classroom?" asked the teacher.

"Because in drama class we always have to be warmed up for any kind of performance, and siting makes you lazy." Said a girl from the back of the class.

"Precisely! Thank you Mia. Now if everybody will make a circle and hold hands." As soon as she said this everyone giggled. "Yes, yes I know we are not in preschool, but I do know that the boys are dying to hold these lovely girls hands." She said with a sweet voice. I automatically liked her. She knew how to joke around and was very nice and easygoing.

We all did as she asked, and I ended up between Dimitri and Lissa. I held on to Lissa's hand with ease, but when I looked over to Dimtitri, our eyes locked, and we extended our hand to each other. When our hands met, I felt a spark that sent chills down my whole body. I looked away hurriedly, and thought of anything but his hand against mine.

"Now I would like everyone of you to introduce yourselves to use, by giving your full name and the thing that brings you most joy in life" Said the teacher. "Oh silly me, I'll demonstrate. My name is Ms. Kirova and I would rather you call me plain Kirova, no titles in this room. The thing that gives me most joy in life is being on stage in front of a full house audience. I am an actress. Now your turn, honey" She smiled at the girl standing next to her. I realized that it was the same girl that had answered he question.

"My name is Mia Rinaldi and…" I zoned out so I didn't hear what she had to say. I wondered where Adrian could be right about now. I looked at my watch and realized that it was almost noon. Noon was about when Adrian usually woke up. I assumed he would be making his way to yet another bar.

Just as I was thinking, I got a nudge from Lissa. I understood immediately that it was my turn to speak. What had she been asking me to say about myself again? Oh right, what brang most joy to my life.

"My Name is Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway and…" My voice trailed off suddenly, and I realized that I love music but it wasn't the sole joy in my life. Adrian and Lissa were. I would trade music for them any day. I didn't know whether I should share this with the class, but figured that honesty was indeed the best policy. "My greatest joy in life, is spending time with my two favorite people in the world" I smiled at Lissa as I said this, and she understood perfectly well that the other person was Adrian.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov, and the greatest joy of my life is knowing that no matter how hard life gets, I have you to pull me back on track." He said it as if he were whispering a prayer. He looked directly at me when he said this, and it made me blush, I couldn't help it. I shifted my gaze to the rest of the class and hoped that no one had caught his little confession. Obviously the rest of the class was half bored to death, but I saw the teacher give a small hidden smile when she looked at Dimitri and me. I could instantly tell what was going through her mind, and I wasn't sure Tasha would like it.

I quickly looked around the class to see if she was there, but thank goodness, she wasn't. That would have been a disaster. I don't even know why I was so concerned. Its not like I had said it. That had been Dimitri.

When class was finally over, my thoughts were no longer on Dimitri, but how I had managed to stand through a painfully long introduction to drama class. It had lasted almost two hours, because Kirova was going through our entire syllabus for the semester.

"Liss? What class do we have next? And do we get a break in between?" I asked all whiney. It wasn't usually my thing to do that, but in special cases I couldn't help it. I looked over at Lissa hopefully and all she did was shrug and smile. I knew she was trying to be a smarty, so I jumped on her back and had a mini war with her over the schedule. I won of course. Smiling in knowing defeat she walked on.

"Dance?" I asked. "You signed me up for freaking dance? Lissa you know how hard u suck!" I whined some more.

Suddenly out of nowhere Dimitri was at my side, looking over my schedule.

"Hey! We have dance together. Well actually its kind of tango dancing. There are three dance classes, and look we have all three of them together." He said happily. Three dance classes? I was going to kill Lissa. I looked over to her so I could shoot daggers at her, but she had disappeared. Great, I made a mental note to stab her later.

"Oh right, dancing… not my thing. I think I'm going to drop those and stick to all the music classes." I said apologetically looking to find the registration office.

"Oh, but you are already signed up for all the music classes. It's dance or art, your pick. But I'm pretty damn sure you still got some moves to bring to the table don't you Hathaway." He joked, and I was pretty sure that was the first time I had felt so easy around him. He was the love of my high school life, but in college, right now, he felt like a guy friend whom I felt I could really talk to. I sighed and nodded.

"All right, but there is no way I'm partnering with you for this, I'll kick you butt" I said playfully.

"Oh I do not think so, weren't you the one who just said that you sucked at dancing?" he countered, and I could tell we both were enjoying this a little too much. "Anyways I have been doing dance for years, hoping that it could get me into this school, so what makes you think I'd partner up with you?" he asked his eyes narrowing in a victorious kind of way.

I was at loss of words and couldn't think up a response. Thankfully the bell saved me a few seconds later. We stood there looking intently into each other's eyes. After a few brief moments we realized that the halls around us were empty, so we made a run for it. I didn't know where I was going and so at a turning when I was going in one direction, Dimitri quickly held my hand and rushed me into the opposite direction. Even after he had fixed my mistake, he kept a firm grip on my hand, and I felt a fluttery feeling pass all through me.

What was I thinking? I had just figure that I wanted to be Dimitri's friend, nothing more. All that had been high school. This was college, but then why did he still make me feel so fluttery? I didn't know, but I figured what the hell? If this is going to happen, I'm not going to stop it.

**Hello again!**

**I felt like I needed to give some action, I know my writing was getting boring.**

**I know that it takes effort to review, but I really need it Guys!**

**I need as many reviews as you guys can give me so that I can make my story even better than I hope it is :D (Not trying to brag, if you noticed :P)**

**If you like: REVIEW!**

**If you hate: Review (so I can fix it)**

**If you want some loving by Rose and Dimitri: I need a heap if Reviews :P (haha nah I'm just messin, but seriously they make me feel better)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Guyz!**

**Sorry for being so insistent last time… I guess I just got carried away.**

**To make it up to you guyz: here is the next chapter!**

**I really hope that you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but to Richelle Meads.**

**Chapter 9:**

Rose POV:

I entered the dance studio with Dimitri, and to say that we were late would be an understatement. I looked over, and everyone was already partnered off, and they were learning the steps to a simple enough dance routine. Before I could think up anything smart to say to the teacher, the teacher spoke to us.

"Mr. Belikov, are you being a good example for our lovely new student?" asked the teacher eyeing me with peculiarity.

"Yes Ms. Sonya. Oh! Right, well this is Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway" he said with a bright smile to the teacher. I was pretty sure that smile had gotten him out of all kinds of trouble in the past.

"Just Rose," I pitched in with a sweet smile. I hoped that I hadn't already managed to get on her bad side. Looking over I saw Lissa smiling at me. Had she left me with Dimitri on purpose? I decided to ignore the thought, because it brought undesired guilt about Adrian. Hadn't I just yesterday heard him tell me that he loved me?

"Right then, just Rose, you and Dimitri can be partners for this semester, since everyone else has already been paired off. Now don't make it a habit to always be late you two." Ms. Sonya said with a kinder smile and attitude than when we had first entered her classroom.

Dimitri led me to an empty spot in the dance studio, which was a very large empty room. The floor was made of a type of glossy wood lookalike material and the walls that surrounded the room weren't walls at all. There were huge mirrors that covered three big walls and on the fourth side of the room, there was a window that was stretched out across where the wall ought to have been. I couldn't believe that Berkley could be such an amazingly beautiful school.

It reminded me of a type of palace, and I liked that. It had a home type of feel to it. Thinking about home made me feel slightly sad. I still didn't understand what had happened with my parents, especially Baba. I felt terrible about it, but I had agreed to marry that Mason guy. I mean I didn't even know him, I felt like that was a huge sacrifice on its own.

I pushed back any thought of my parents or anything that worried me. Instead I looked at Dimitri who was looking at the choreography intently, trying to understand what was going on. Suddenly I realized that I wasn't dressed like everybody else. They were all wearing these black dresses with tights under them. The top of the dress to the waist was figure hugging and the rest flowed around each of my classmate's legs.

I looked around to find Lissa, hoping that she could help me out, but nothing. I couldn't spot her. There were too many blonds in the room, and with all of their hair up, it was hard to tell. I gave up and asked Ms. Sonya where I could get one of the dresses and she let me know that the school provided students with one styled especially for each of the students. She gave me a spare to wear but reminded me that it was very important I drop by the school's designer so that he could make a custom suit for me.

I couldn't even believe it. In my old school we had had to wear an ugly uniform, and in this school I was dying to take a look at it? Something was seriously not right, but I let it slide. I put on the dress and tights. To say they looked amazing was an understatement. I needed to hurry back to class, but I couldn't help admire how nicely it fit around my curves. I decided to keep my mini boots on since they added a little originality and made the outfit totally look totally sexy.

By the time I had reached the class again, Dimitri had taken off his collar dress shirt and was wearing black pants with a white t-shirt. One word described him properly: yum. I walked over to him with a smirk on my face ready to take on any challenge. He reached for my hand.

"May I?" He asked in a fake gentleman voice, and then slowly he kissed my hand in anticipation for my response. I smiled.

"You may," I conceded. "But I do recall having mentioned that I cannot dance very well. You would have done better to arrive to class on time, like that you could have been paired with someone worthy of your talent" I continued in a fake British accent, trying to be all posh.

"My talent would have been wasted on anybody else," he said trying, but failing epically at a change of accent. His Russian accent was too thick; he couldn't just shrug it off that easily. I laughed at his attempt. "Glad I amuse you" he said with his original accent that I adored.

We spent the rest of the class learning a few steps of the dance. It never got serious, like actually needing to hold hands, but it was enjoyable having him teach me. It felt like he was my mentor. I laughed at the idea and continued to learn eagerly until the bell rang.

When we had all changed back into our regular clothes, we were done for the day. The dance lesson had also lasted around two hours and so it was three o'clock. I checked my cell phone and say that Adrian had left me a message: Meet me at the beach in ten minutes, dress for picnic.

I was slightly shocked but agreed sending, I'll be right there, to him. I smiled a little to myself. Adrian hadn't gone rushing off to a bar if he was at the beach. I looked over at Lissa and saw that she was smiling and talking away with a few of our classmates. I didn't want to bother her so I headed to my dorm room, to get ready for my picnic with Adrian.

When I made it to my dorm room, I noticed that Tasha's room was slightly open. I hadn't meant to eavesdrop but I could see from the space between the wall and the door that she was locking lips with a tall, and tan boy. I looked away because the sight of it was too unbearable. It was Dimitri, and he was in Tasha's room.

I tried to forget the disturbing sight, and made my way to my room. I quickly put on a pair of super cute jean shorts and a red tank top that had a beautiful design made of sequins on it. Then I put on platform heals with red-ish pink flowers on them to give me a summery look. I added lip-gloss and ran for the staircase. I had promised Adrian that I'd meet him in ten minutes.

On my way down I bumped into Dimitri, which was curious.

"Weren't you just in Tasha's room?" I asked with a look of confusion on my face.

"Nope, I haven't seen her since last night. Why would you think that I was in her room?" he asked me curiously, his narrowing. Had I heard him right? But then if he wasn't in the room with Tasha, who was? I decided that I really needed to stop thinking about Dimitri's love life and his girlfriend's doings.

"Oh no reason, I guess I thought you might be there," I lied quickly. "I kinda have to go meet Adrian right now, but I'll catch you later, okay? Bye!" I yelled as I ran for it, making my way to the beach. It wasn't that much further away from the University campus but I still ran, hoping that he wouldn't be mad I was late.

Adrian's POV:

I had been waiting for Rose for about fifteen minutes when she arrived. She was incredibly punctual. She was always five minutes late for everything. I smiled to myself, and fixed up her lunch around the mat that I had gotten. I had even not smocked since I woke up. I knew how much she hated the smell.

"Well hello there good-looking," I said with a smirk when she was close enough to hear me. I jumped up and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and a tight hug.

"Hey Ivashkov, you don't look half bad yourself" she answered in her own Rose witty quip way. I looked down at the pair of khaki shorts I had picked out and the white button down shot-sleeved shirt that Rose always admired.

"What a day, I think that I finally got a real compliment from one Rose Hathaway. Hear that world Little Red gave me a compliment!" I said screaming it out to the sea.

"So mister Ivashkov, what have you decided to feed me today?" she asked in a mocking way as she sat on the mat that I had laid out for us and tried to peak into the basket, but I blocked the way.

"Nuh uh, Red." I said looking into her eyes. "I thought I just heard you ask me what _I_ was going to feed _you _today. Well how about you let me feed you and you can tell me for yourself what it is I dared give you" I said. She knew that I loved compromise and word games, and she also knew that I wasn't going to give her what she wanted.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, in the most child-like way. I laughed and grabbed a box from the picnic basket and opened it. I got a fork and took a piece of penne dipped in cream sauce; I had also added a hint of oregano and Parmesan cheese just the way Rose liked it. When she took the bit from the fork that I held, I heard her moan.

"Oh God this is good" she said as she opened her eyes. She looked at my bemused face and immediately slapped my arm for thinking that I was thinking of something inappropriate. I was of course, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I simply laughed and gave her another bite. When she had finished, I looked over at her and got up.

I made my way to the ocean and took my shoes off. I ran into the water with great speed and then looked over at Rose. Oh God, why was she so beautiful and captivating? I didn't know if it was her or if it was her spirit, but I loved her. I needed to impress her. Just then I had a brilliant idea; I ducked my head under water and then made it come out again.

"Help! Somebody help me I'm drowning!" I yelled. I saw Rose laugh and through her shoes off on the mat. She ran and jumped in after me. I saw her swim towards me, and then splash a whole lot of water on my face. We laughed and played around some more.

Slowly, the sun was setting behind us, but we kept playing and enjoying each other's company. She nearly slipped and I caught a hold on her arm and steadied her towards me, looking intently into her warm chocolate brown eyes. She smiled and let me pull her towards me. Just as I was leaning in, I saw her eyes widen slightly as she realized what I was about to do. I wasn't quite certain of it myself, but I wanted to know if she would reject me again. I really hope that she wouldn't because I wanted her, but I could never force her.

I saw he close her eyes slightly as she let me put my hand around her neck to pull her lips to mine. Just then I heard a scream. Both Rose and I pulled apart and looked over to the shore.

"Rose! Its curfew! You have to be in the dorm room in five minutes or you won't be allowed off campus this weekend." Yelled Lissa. Any moment that might have been evaporated and Rose started to swim back to the beach. I sighed in sadness at my luck and made my way to the beach after Rose.

When I got the mat it was already really dark, and the sun had set completely. I saw Rose gathering her things, and running off with Lissa. Just as I lost all my hope, I saw Rose run back to me. She hugged me and then, unexpectedly she kissed me full on the lips. It wasn't longer than one or two seconds, but it was all I needed. She smiled at me and then ran back to find Lissa. I sighed with happiness and gathered the picnic basket and mat.

I decided to make my way to the nearest hotel. I wasn't walking properly and I could tell that my cheeks were flushed. I was Adrian Ivashkov, and I had kissed hundreds of girls in the past, but none of them had ever made me feel so alive inside. It had only been a peck, but it had set my body on fire. I touched my lips and smiled at myself as I made my way to the car.

Rose POV:

I ran to catch up with Lissa after surprising myself and kissing Adrian. I hadn't actually thought about it, I had just acted on pure gut feeling. I smiled to myself thinking that I should have done that a long time ago. Lissa could tell that something was up and that I was overly cheery.

"Hey what's up? Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" she asked me eagerly, expecting major and juicy news. That made me smile even more, because I knew how much this was going to make her happy.

"I kissed Adrian," I said simply, hoping that my voice hadn't reached a higher pitch.

"You what?" She asked all shocked, "I must have heard wrong because I think I heard you say that you kissed Adr-"

"I did," I said with a smile on my face. I hadn't expected to be so happy about it, but I felt like Adrian was the one that I should share my first real kiss with. "I… uh… well I just kissed Adrian, and I had never been kissed before, so-"

"Wait Adrian was your first?" she asked practically jumping in victory. I would be able to see her excitement from a mile away had I been that far. I rolled my eyes. She was so excited that I felt like she was screaming about me losing my V card.

"Lissa, I didn't lose my virginity! It was just a simple kiss, not even tongue," I said exasperatedly. She could demand such attention sometimes, it was exhausting.

"Not yet at least" she smiled a mischievous smile. I rolled my eyes yet again, as we entered the girl's dorm. I decided to not answer, because I wasn't quite certain myself what I wanted to do about my relationship with Adrian. Did this mean we were a couple?

When we made it to our hallway, I saw Dimitri on the floor in front of our room. He was siting on the floor and had a still expression on his face. I wondered what the problem was.

"Dimitri, what are you doing here?" I asked slowly, unsure of the response that I would receive.

"Rose! You're back! I… uh well I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me around campus? I wanted to talk to you about something" he said eyeing Lissa. Not in a menacing way, but in an I-don't-wanna-talk-about-this-in-front-of-her kind of way. I looked down at my clothes. I was still wet from my little execution in the beach. At least I had decided to go with a red top; otherwise I would have had to worry about my bra showing. I nodded slowly.

"Sure, Lissa, I'll catch you in a few okay?" I said looking at my best friend. I smiled at her to reassure her that I was going to be perfectly fine.

"Okay, see you Dimitri" she said brightly and walked into our room, and locked it.

"So what's up?" I asked, but he hushed me. I gestured for me to follow him, so I did.

He led me back down the stairs and out of the girl's dorm. We made our way to a garden located on campus that I didn't know existed until now. There were mini streets lights all over the brick pathways. At the edge of the trail there was a small pentagonal shaped hut thing that was open from the sides, but had vines growing around it. Inside, there was a wooden bench where we sat down. I felt slightly uncomfortable, because I was pretty sure that this was as far from the school buildings we could get, and still be on campus. Beyond the little hut's point was an entrance to a forest. I couldn't help but think about all that I had missed about this place.

"Rose, earlier you asked me why I wasn't in Tasha's room, remember?" he asked starting the conversation. I looked into his brown eyes, and could tell that this wasn't going to be a joke. I became uneasy recalling the little scene I had witnessed before going to the beach.

"Sure," I said easily, hoping that my voice wouldn't crack, "It was my bad, I guess I assumed you would be there since you are dating her" I tried hoping that I sounded convincing. By the look that Dimitri was giving me, I could tell that he knew I was lying. I swore at myself in my head, and kept my composure.

"No, I know you saw them" He said his Russian accent started to become more noticeable. I realized that that happened when he grew angry. "Tasha, and Eddie. After you spoke to me I knew something was up, so I went over to Tasha's. I didn't need to stay long enough to figure out that she was wrapped up in the arms of someone else." He said. He had finally said it. I had been avoiding his eyes, but I forced myself to look into them. What I saw shocked me so much.

His beautiful brown eyes were full of pain and anger. I tried to look away, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. My heart was speeding up and my breath was getting caught in my throat.

"Dimitri, I… I really don't know what to say. I'm sorry, I should have said something, but I didn't want for you to get hurt." I explained. That was basically the truth. It would pain me for him to be hurt. No it would kill me. I would rather take that pain from him.

"You didn't have to protect me Roza" He sighed. It was the first time he had addressed me so. I wondered what it could possibly mean. But whatever it was, it had sounded so sexy coming from him. "I'm not hurt because of Tasha cheating on me. I kind of feel relieved about it. I mean yesterday when I beat Eddie up I thought that he had hurt her. But this is a completely different story." He said finally letting me in on what he was thinking. "I didn't know how to end it with her after what happened last night" He said

"Wait why did you want to end it with her?" I asked him totally confused now. "Tasha is beautiful, I mean why would anyone not want her?" I asked bewildered by what u was hearing.

"I wanted to end it with her because I never felt strongly enough for her as I realized I did for someone else" he said eyes looking at me intently. I shuddered under his gaze and wondered how to respond. Dimitri was so unexpected that I never understood his implications. Did he mean me? Or another girl? I decided that I didn't want to make the same mistake as I had in the past, when he had sung me the song, but it had been meant for that Ania girl.

"Oh," I said. I couldn't come up with a smarter solution, so I decided that it would be best for him to take me for an idiot that can't articulate thought that one that assumed he liked her.

"Rose, when I sang you that song in 9th grade, you assumed it was for you didn't you?" He asked me finally having realized the déjà vu of the situation. I assumed my silence was good enough for him, because he swore something in Russian. "Why am I such an idiot? And that's why you ran isn't it? I hurt you without realizing it. God Roza I'm so sorry. If I had kno-"

"No, don't apologize, it's not your fault. It was years ago, and it doesn't mean anything." I said to him with certainty.

He ignored me and searched my eyes for something. Maybe a sign? I felt like I was hiding my feelings really well, because I had been dying for this apology, but I had hoped it would end with a happier ending. I felt like I was cheating on Adrian by being here with Dimirti. Maybe I hadn't made up my mind about our relationship status, but I wasn't going to let some old spark start a fire, even if it was Dimitri.

Before I could realize what was going on, I saw Dimitri come closer to me very slowly, allowing me the choice to back away. I wasn't clear headed so couldn't understand what he was doing. He came closer, and closer. His scent made it even harder for me to think. He was oh so close now and still moving nearer.

**I know I'm sorry! Cliffhangers suck, but it also keeps the plotline spiced up :P**

**Again I wanted to apologize for the forwardness last time. I learnt from my amazing beta Alkerr that it really isn't cool to press people for Reviews. So I apologize to all of you guys (my wonderful readers) I am thankful that you take you're time to read my story. At the end of the day, I just want to bring my readers pleasure, not myself. So, I'm sorry again for being selfish. I won't demand Reviews anymore, just say that if you guys want to leave a comment about the story you are welcome to do so :D**

**Thank you xXx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey people!**

**I am on holiday while writing this to you guys, so please forgive me. **

**I don't have any Internet, so I wrote as many chapters as I could.**

**I will update daily for all the chapters I wrote in the past three weeks!**

**Love you guys**

**And reviews would be very welcome ;)**

**xXx**

**PS: This is to LexiSoulsister! (And anyone else who might have been slightly confused, I apologize)**

** Heyy! Thank you for reviewing, so basically Dimitri sang the song to Rose so that she could tell him if it was good because he wanted to OFFICALLY sing it to his girlfriend, Ania, but Rose assumed he was singing to her, and later realized the truth. That's why she ran from him because it hurt her to much. I really hope that this chapter clarifies :D**

Chapter 10:

He leaned close to me, his scent was breathtaking, but I couldn't help but think of how close I had been to Adrian just an hour ago. The thought was like a bucket of cold water hitting me. I jumped away from Dimitri and hugged myself. He looked bewildered by the sudden change of events. He only showed his surprise for a few moments, then his gaze shifted into the guarded expression I was used to.

"I'm sorry Rose, I don't know what came over me… I…" he couldn't continue, and I could tell that he was embarrassed.

"No… don't worry about it," I said awkwardly and very quickly avoiding his eyes. If only he knew how much I wanted to jump into his arms and let him hold me, but I couldn't. It wouldn't be right to Adrian. I wasn't sure what we were, but I wasn't going to let Dimitri affect me decision.

"Is it because of another guy?" he asked his breath getting deep and meaningful. "Adrian?" he held his breath and looked at me understanding my thoughts without me pronouncing a word.

My silence gave me away. I couldn't let him know that I wanted to be his right now, but I decided that I would admit to him why I had run all those years ago.

"You figured it out. Yes I'm with Adrian," I said realizing that the second that came out of my mouth I meant it. I had finally made up my mind to give Adrian a full and proper chance. He was the sweetest boy when he was with me. He even tried to become a better person. Of course it didn't last, but it was nice that he tried.

"I'm really sorry about Tasha, but I think that you need to be alone for a while… I get the feeling that that hasn't happened in a really long time. I assumed looking over at him. He smiled as if I had uncovered yet another secret about him.

"How do you know this stuff Roza?" he asked rolling the "R" off his tongue in that sexy way of his.

"I… well I kinda know the feeling" I lied. All I could think was: because I get you. We understand each other perfectly. "But you know you were right about one thing" I said slowly avoiding his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" he asked curiously, looking into my eyes intently.

"You already figured it out, but I'll say it anyway. I seriously did assume that the song was for me," I said sadly looking away. My feelings were so mixed up. I didn't know whether I should accept Dimitri or Adrian. My head was telling my Adrian, but my heart was at an all out war. I knew that Adrian would never hurt me, and I didn't know that was the case for Dimitri.

I knew that Adrian had loved me for as long as I could remember, and I wasn't certain how long this adoration of Dimitri's would last. The great difference that was pushing me towards Dimitri was that he made me feel alive and so unlike myself. He had out my body on fire, whereas Adrian was safe and sweet.

I decided to test Dimitri's so called adoration while I tried to figure out what kind of relationship I wanted with Adrian. The best way that I thought I could take this task on was by being difficult with Dimitri so that I could understand if he would "Adore" me if I wasn't at my best. I had always made it a point to being perfect for Dimitri and simply being myself for Adrian.

"Roza, I… is there anything that I can do to show to you just how much I care?" he said slowly avoiding my gaze. I could tell that all he wanted was redemption. I couldn't tell whether he simply wanted me for a little while, or if he yearned for me. I needed more than simple adoration. I needed to be loved.

"No I'm afraid that the damage that that caused is done," I said truthfully. He had caused me three years of terrible pain, but that didn't mean that I couldn't forgive him. "But that doesn't mean I wont forgive you." I said decisively giving him one of my man-eater smiles.

He was taken aback by my sudden forwardness, but smiled nonetheless. The smile lit his face and made him even more beautiful than I had ever imagined possible. I understood that he took the statement like a challenge, because the next second I saw him take my hand in his, and shake it.

"You got yourself a deal. I can tell that you don't think I can be worthy of forgiving, but if I prove myself to you, then you have to forgive me, and if I don't achieve in meeting your standards of forgiveness you can do as you please" he said a little too confidently. The deal seemed very tempting, so I nodded and smiled my mischievous smile.

"Fine then, but I'm warning you, I'm not the easy. I'm the shell that will never crack," I said.

"Oh I'm not very worried about that, I have the reputation of melting the coldest of ice cubes," he said with a wink. "Can I walk you back to your room Ms. Hathaway?" he said all charming. I "pftt-ed" and walked away not giving him a second glance, but I made a show of moving my hips from side to side as if I was on a cat-walk.

When I reached my room, I found a more than awake Lissa siting on her bed reading my copy of last months Vogue Magazine. When she say me come in, she threw the magazine aside and jumped off to come to talk to me.

"Alright, spill everything. And I mean everything. Why was Dimitri asking to speak with you?" She asked blurting out all the questions that I wasn't ready to answer just yet.

"Hello to you to Lissa," I said in an exasperated way. "He just wanted to catch up," I said coolly brushing off the topic of Dimitri completely. She obviously didn't like my answer, because I got a real glare from her. "All right but you cannot tell anyone ok?" I said unsure, and giving up.

"Who would I tell?" she asked with a funny look on her face.

"Nobody, sorry. So basically I've been in love with Dimitri since 9th grade, remember? Well after he left, I never got over it." Slowly I explained to her everything that had happened from him singing to me and not meaning it for me, to going away while still carrying my heart.

I told her that I was tied down between Adrian and Dimitri, but I shouldn't be crushing over anyone, because I was spoken for. In this entire situation I had neglected to think of Mason, the guy I was to marry in only a few years. College was supposed to be an escape from having to marry at the age of eighteen, but now that I knew what it was like to be treated so well by guys that I liked, I couldn't bear the thought of having to marry this Mason person.

"Rose… why did you never mention this? I mean I get I've been on nonstop about my personal life, but I feel like the person you are describing right now is not the person I spent the last three years with." She said sadly. "I mean you even told Adrian about all of this… Rose I'm supposed to be your best friend, but I feel like I was the worst friend for not having noticed all that you have been through." She said gloomily. The fact that I had let Adrian figure it out only showed that I had been more open about my feelings with him. I had always been about protecting Lissa and making sure that I knew everything that was going on in her life, but I neglected to let her in on the goings on in my life.

"I'm seriously sorry Lissa, I guess I didn't know how to tell you how I was feeling, and even when I thought I would open up, I'd remember that I had to explain everything from the start, and I was scared that you would get angry at me." I said lamely. Of course all of this was true, but I also didn't want to pass for a weak person. The only person in the world who had ever seen me vulnerable was Adrian, and that was only because with him, I could be open and myself.

"Lissa? What do I do? I mean I love Adrian, but I haven't yearned for him for three years. And I really feel something with Dimitri, but I can't be certain that what he feels for me is enough." I said slowly, trying to stray from her anger. I knew how much she loved talking about boys.

"I don't know Rose… I like Dimitri, and I don't know how much chemistry there is between you two, but its definitely more visible than the one between you and Adrian. I think that Adrian is a better choice, but only because I'm best friend biased. I love Ivashkov and will always root for him, but I can't help thinking that you're not completely into it. Into him." She said trying to make sure I understood absolutely every word that she had expressed.

What Lissa was saying made sense and I loved her for trying to make light of a situation that I found so confusing, but should I even be with someone? What about Mason? Had I forgotten my little agreement with my parents?

"I love Adrian…" I said, and I meant it.

"But do you love him in the way that he deserves to be loved?" she asked slowly. After that she said that she wasn't feeling so she went to lie down. She was asleep within minutes, but I couldn't help but replay the words in my head over and over. Did I love him in the way that he deserved?

I thought of those words while I took a shower and washed my hair, in all the excitement, I had forgotten that I had jumped into the ocean and that I was covered in seawater. When I was satisfied that I was clean and smelled good, I came out of the shower and put on a pair of black shorts and a turquoise tank top with a black velvet jacket on top. I was feeling cold and wondered if I had caught a cold. I had gone out on a windy evening with wet hair. Just as I was done brushing my hair, I heard something hit the window. I looked out, but it was too dark to notice anything.

Again I heard something hit the window. I assumed that this time it wasn't coincidental. I walked over and opened my window fully, to find an out of breath Adrian at the emergency exit that was attached to the balcony outside my window. I looked over at him with a knowing smile and put my hand on my hip to show some attitude.

"What are you doing? I thought that one kiss would get you to leave me alone for at least one night," I said with a smirk on my face.

"My dear Little Red, I cannot help but think that this must be your hard to get attitude, because I simply cannot forget of the softness of your lips against mine." He said with a bow and a sweet voice that made my heart melt. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like a part of me wished that it was Adrian that I was meant to marry. I mean sure there was no passion or yearning, but I loved him. I could live with that, but not a stranger. Looking at him I smiled.

"Remind me again how it happened?" I asked in a sweet but provocative way. I knew that he wouldn't resist, but he surprised me by kissing me on the forehead.

"Later," he whispered in my ear. I shuddered at his words, and then pouted in a way I knew he couldn't resist. "Aww come on Little Red, don't tempt me little temptress. I would gladly kiss you Rosie, but I want to take things slow, and I also want to know what that meant." He said seriously. I couldn't smell any smoke or alcohol on him, so I figured that this was the first time that he had been sober in a really long time.

"I don't know… what do you want us to be?" I asked innocently, getting out of the window and sitting on the emergency exit stairs next to him. I felt the cool wind hit my skin, and made me shudder.

"Don't play with me Rose, I know that you will always have a place in your heart for Dimitri, but do you think that you could make a place for me?" he asked looking off in front of us, to the beach, where we had been just a few hours ago.

"Adrian, you have always held a place in my heart," I said looking at him. I couldn't believe it but he was so cute when he was nervous and unsure of himself. I leaned into him and rest my head on his shoulders.

"So does that mean you'll consider going on a date with me?" he murmured, looking into my eyes intently.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means," I said, and gave him a sweet smile. I hugged him and felt his arms wrap around me.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that," he said and then pulled me back to look at me properly. Before I could say anything he leaned into me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

My body warmed in the sweetness and tenderness of the kiss, just as I felt Adrian hesitate, and start to pull away, I put my hand around his neck and pulled him back towards me. I smiled against his lips, and even though I had never done this, Adrian made it seem easy and as simple as breathing.

Our lips met again and I opened up to him, letting his tongue in for a taste. He put his hand near the small of my back and the other hand went to my neck. As the kiss deepened, I moaned into his mouth. Suddenly he pulled back, and took his hands off of me.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wron-"

"No, nothing, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I know better than to push you into this stuff so soon" he said apologetically. I smiled at the confession. Truth be told, it had all been me. I could feel that Adrian had been hesitant around me, and I knew that that meant that he was serious about wanting to be with me. The thought bought warmth soaring through me.

"Adrian, why are you apologizing? If you were making me uncomfortable, I would have said something to you. And, well I kind of sort of… liked it" I said shyly waiting for his response. He smiled a sweet smile, and grabbed my hand and placed it to his heart,

"I kind of sort of liked it too," he said mimicking my words. "But I just don't get something. What happened about your feelings for Dimitri? I'll probably kill myself tomorrow for asking, but I need to know." He said honestly.

Of course he wanted me to answer that question. It was one that I had long asked myself. What had I done about my feelings for Dimitri? To be honest, I didn't know. I loved Adrian, and I wanted my feelings for him to grow, not because I wanted a rebound from Dimitri, but because Adrian was someone I knew could make me happy.

"Adrian, you make me happy…" I said slowly not meeting his gaze. I couldn't lie to him, no matter how much I wanted to reassure him, but I couldn't deny my feelings for Dimitri.

"You still love him…" he said understanding. I could see the sadness of this news in his beautiful green eyes. He didn't always get me, but I made it clear enough for him to comprehend my intentions. "But you love me too, don't you Little Red?" he asked holding his breath, waiting for the answer to his question.

"Yes Adrian, I love you, and I can't lie to you, I have very strong feelings about him, but I have been trying hard to get over them. Please Adrian, I need time. I'm not that strong." I said apologetically looking off to the darkened horizon.

"Red, you are one of the most strong people I have ever met. And I have always understood. It's been three years Rose, but I'm still here aren't I? What does that tell you?" he asked exasperated, as if it had taken me this long to realize a big secret about him. It took quite a while for me to understand what he meant.

"That you care about me. Mr. Ivashkov, have you finally found yourself a soft spot? I didn't think you were the emotional type of person." I said with a mocking and fake British accented tone.

"I don't get you Rose, I spend so long trying to convince you that I am a good person and it takes you until now to realize that my easy snarky comments were actually filled with longing truth?" he asked all hurt looking.

I simply a smiled and decided that I would be as honest with Adrian as I could be. I got up, because it was getting chilly and made my way back to the window. I put half of my body through the window and grabbed a black shawl that lay on the windowsill. I wrapped it around myself so that it covered me down to my knees. I suddenly felt less cold, but I could still feel the cold wind blow the cloth against me.

"Adrian, I don't know about the future, but I want to give us a try. I don't know if I will ever be completely over him, but if you are fine with that then I'd be really glad. If you aren't, then I'll understand." I said all of this speaking from the heart. I wasn't certain how much love I could give Adrian, and I told him that. Now if he still wanted to be with me, I was going to embrace him with open arms.

"I know that Rose, but for now, I want to give us a try and see how it goes. I meant it Rose, I love you, and if I have to share your heart with a scar caused by Dimitri, I'll do it." He said, and then he hugged me. It was a sweet and tender. I couldn't think of a more perfect moment, and although it wasn't electric, there was a comfort in Adrian's arms that I couldn't find anywhere else, and it was blissful.

I smiled at Adrian and gave his a small peck on the tip of his nose. He chuckled slightly and then said that he needed to go. I nodded in agreement, but I honestly wished that he would stay longer. I sighed and climbed back into the dorm room. I locked the window securely. When I was sure that Adrian had safely landed on the ground I pulled the curtains and had made my way to a very inviting bed.

Before I knew it, my eyes were closing. The face I saw when my eyes closed were Adrian's, but then the green comforting eyes shifted into a chocolate color. A warm and mystifying shade that made me feel electric everywhere. It was like my body had been electrocuted, and I was letting sparks escape from every inch of my body. And then there was nothing. My dreams shifted into darkness. Nothingness.

**I know that the story may have been slightly confusing, because of Rose's indecisive nature, but this chapter set the story straight. Rose has and always will love Dimitri, but is willing to be with Adrian on the account that he understands that there will always be a place in her heart for Dimitri, and that she might never get over him.**

**Please let me know if you like the chapter. I adore hearing from my readers. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi Guyz! **

**Thank you all for your comments, and as promised here is the next chapter **

**I really hope that you like the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters' Richelle Mead does xXx**

**Enjoy!**

**(Also some people are thinking that this story is going in a slightly odd direction with the couples, don't worry though I have it all planned out. This chapter is a means of putting everything together. Adrian meets someone in this chapter guess who? Also added some Lissa into the story because I felt like we needed some more about Adrian and her. Forgive me for the long wait in terms of Dimitri, but you will be seeing a whole lot of him in the next chapter. This chapter is a necessary part of the story because otherwise Rimitri can't happen.)**

Chapter 11:

_2 Months later_: (Rose POV)

I had been dating Adrian for about two months now, and to be completely honest it hadn't been bad at all. He was seriously trying to become a better person. I mean sure he messed up… a lot, but I loved that he tried. I had just woken up and was thinking about what my parents would say if they found out about Adrian.

I had been friends with Adrian since we were children, but that didn't erase the fact that he was a boy and a threat to my so-called arranged marriage. I wasn't ready to get married. I didn't think I ever would be, but what choice did I have?

"Rose?" asked Lissa slowly, with a voice that said she didn't want to wake me up. "Are you awake?" she asked in a whisper. I smiled and peaked out from under my covers. "Rose its your mother, she wants to talk to you" said Lissa as she handed me her phone. I took it from her.

"Hello?" I asked unsure. How could my mother have Lissa's American number? And why didn't she call my cell?

"Rose! Why haven't you been answering your cellphone? I must have tried a hundred times now" she yelled through the phone. I got up slowly and looked over at my cellphone. She was right she had attempted to call me seventeen times.

"Salaam Mama, I'm sorry it was on silent," I answered, still with my morning voice. I sighed to myself thinking that this was going to be a long conversation, if she was so desperate to get in touch with me.

"Rosemary a phone is not meant to be on silent, how on earth do you expect me to get a hold of you if you do not answer the phone?" she asked in a harsh tone. Jeez she was acting like I had just killed somebody.

"Chill Mama, its not a big deal" I said exasperated.

"I will not chill Rosemarie, I have called you to deliver very important news." She said in that dramatic way of hers. "Mason Ashkov will be attending a university near you, so that you two may get to know each other" she said very quickly. I stopped breathing. What had she meant by that?

"Mama? What do you mean Mason is coming to Bosto-"

"Here talk to you father honey, I hope that you are doing well in school. Love you, bye." She said hastily before I could even finish my sentence.

"Mama! No, I do not wish to speak with him pleas-"

"Rosemarie?" Uh oh… too late. "Why are you yelling? What are these manners? You will not upset you mother are we understood on that?" he asked sternly, not really leaving any room for protestation, but I didn't care.

"Baba, we had a deal, you cannot send Mason here you just cannot" I said tears swelling up in my eyes. I looked up to find Lissa still sitting on the bed. She was hearing all of this and her face had gone sad. I looked away from her and focused on what my father was saying.

"The deal was that you would go to the university of you choice and then come home and marry Mason. I believe this is a perfect opportunity for you two to get to know each other. Don't worry, we are sending his bodyguard with him." He said calmly. "He will make sure that the both of you do not do anything… shall I say reckless?" he said amused by his use of the English language.

"What bodyguard? Why does Mason have a bodyguard?" I asked, now completely off topic. Something I had picked up from my time spent with Adrian.

"Yes bodyguard, you cannot think that Lord Ashkov can go anywhere without a bodyguard do you?" he asked as if it were the simplest answer in the world. Lord? Where had the Lord come from?

"Baba, you neglected to tell me that I was marrying a Lord. Is that the only reason why I am marrying this guy?" I asked practically yelling now. "Because it helps you gain status?" I said incredulously.

"Shut up you stupid girl. You know nothing," he said menacingly. "This marriage is very important for the whole family, including you. The sooner it is sealed, the sooner our lives can change." He said dryly.

"Baba, we have a mansion! We need no more money than we already have. This is about you greed and selfishness, and because of it you will ruin my happiness" I screamed not knowing what else I could possibly do.

"Be quiet insolent child! I am your father and I say you will marry Mason, you agreed and a Mazur never backs up on their word." He replied with anger. I knew that I should stop talking now because I was going nowhere with this conversation, but I couldn't help myself.

"Baba please, I beg of you" I said tears streaming down my face. "Don't do this to me,"

"It is a done deal. Mason will be in Boston in exactly two days, I have contacted the school, and you have been given permission to fetch Mason from the airport and also escort him to his campus to get him settled." He said instructively.

"I won't do it! I won't!" I screamed, and then I hung up. I fell back onto my bed and started to cry. I didn't know what else to do, so I cried.

Lissa came and sat on the bed and hugged me. She told me that everything was going to be all right and that I would figure it out. Her words were soothing, but we both knew that everything was most definitely not going to be all right.

It was almost 8:30 by the time I settled down a bit. Lissa couldn't stay with me all day, because it was a school day, but she told me that she was signed up for an intro to art class that she had to go. She also told me to take the day off. She would tell the office that I was sick or something.

I nodded in agreement, and then snuggled under my covers hoping that sleep would wipe my nightmare life. Soon I had dosed off and my mind was on life, love, and music.

Lissa POV:

I felt so bad about what had just happened to Rose that I didn't even notice that I was wearing two different pairs of shoes. I thought about going back to the dorm room, but that would mean that I would be late for my first ever class of art. Something I really didn't want to do.

I ran down the hallway to the office to write a note about Rose, and why she wasn't attending her classes today. As soon as I was done, I ran to the room where we were supposed to be taking the intro to art class, but nobody was there.

"They switched the class, last minute" I heard somebody say from behind me. I turned around slowly, and the sight that was in front of me was definitely not what I had expected to see. It was a boy with pale skin and aquamarine blue eyes. His jet-black hair came somewhat to his face and was kind of messy. He was breathtakingly handsome. I didn't even hear the next words that came out of his mouth; I only saw his perfectly formed pinkish red lips move.

"What?" I asked dumbly when I stopped analyzing him, and realizing that he was speaking.

"Are you stupid or something? I just said that the classroom for intro to art switched to the other building," he said looking annoyed of being in my presence. Any kind of kindness I might have stored for his good looks was erased by anger. How dare he? He didn't even know me so why was he being such a jerk?

"There's no need to be a jerk about it," I said hopefully putting in as much of the attitude, which Rose had taught me, into the words. I started to walk out of the class, and felt him follow me. I turned around quickly and looked at him with my hands on my hips. "Can I help you?" I asked irritated.

"Umm well I should be asking the question because… well the art building is this way" he said pointing in the opposite direction than the one I had been walking in. I let out a breath of anger, but didn't answer him. "I'm actually supposed to help anyone who accidentally came in here to get to class, and since you're the only one who didn't get the memo, I guess you're stuck with me." He said with a grim smile on his face. I didn't like how he was staring at me. Like I was an innocent girl who couldn't take care of herself.

"Fine, but when we get there, stay the hell away from me got it?" I said as I walked towards him. He didn't move so I looked up at his blue eyes. "Oh and there is no need to be such a jerk you know. If you were sent to help people, you should try being kind" I said eyeing him.

"As you wish, Princess, follow me," he said with a mean grin on his face. I didn't want to follow him, but what choice did I have? So I did.

He led me out of the building into the cool air. I had never noticed the forest that was situated near the edge of campus. It looked wonderful and mysterious. I wondered what might be inside. The boy saw my wonder and another smirk appeared on his face.

"Wanna skip class, and go exploring Princess? It'll be fun you know. Just me, and you." he said with a mysterious voice, that truly had me intrigued, but I could do it.

"In your dreams, and why do you keep calling me Princess? I have a name you know" I said annoyed now that he was nicknaming me without us even knowing each other.

"Oh I know, but I can't be bothered to ask you what it is." He said simply. His personality had gotten cold again. Not mocking as it had just a few moments ago when we had been talking about the forest, but rude and egotistical, like it had been in the classroom. I decided to ignore him, and walked ahead, clearly being able to see the art building.

I walked as fast as I could to get away from him. When I made it inside the building I was shocked to see a pair of brilliantly green eyes stare at me. I smiled. It was Adrian. Maybe he was here for moral support, or maybe he wanted to know what was up with Rose.

I had been so happy for him when Rose chose him. I liked Dimitri, and Rose definitely did, but she had decided that Adrian was the one she wanted to be with. For the last two months her and Adrian's bond grew deeper, and Dimitri continued to do things to get her to forgive him. I could tell that she liked him a lot, maybe even loved him, but she needed to realize that no matter what I wanted for her, she needed to listen to her heart. These were going to be her last few days of happiness before Mason came to see her. I didn't want her to force herself to be with Adrian just to make him and me happy.

I ran to him and hugged him tightly. Sure he was with Rose, but he was still my best friend. He hugged me back tightly and then kissed me on the forehead like any good big brother would do.

"Hey Lis, miss me?" he asked with his usual sarcasm coted kindness. He had definitely changed since he and Rose started going out. He was easier to talk to, and somewhat more serious.

"Of course Adrian How could I not miss you?" I said with a sweet and meaningful smile. I looked behind me, and saw the dark haired guy's eyes narrow when he saw me with Adrian. A part of me felt satisfied by the reaction, but another part felt weird that he thought I was with Adrian. I wasn't going to make it seem like it obviously. My attention shifted back to Adrian. "Adrian, what are you doing here? Rose is fine if that's why you're here." I said slowly, not understanding his motivation for coming here.

"Oh yeah, no I know, but I'm here for class." He said pleasantly. He must have seen my eyes widen in shock, because he started laughing his head off soon after. "Yeah I know, the slacker decides to go to college. Don't worry its only art classes, because I can't commit to a full course, so I'm only taking a few classes." He said sheepishly. I didn't care… this was amazing. He was showing such maturity in everything that he did. Although I had to admit that he did manage to mess up… a lot, but he was coming around. The thought of Adrian being with Rose reminded me of my ex-boyfriend at home. His name was Aaron and well sure he was nice and all, but he had never made me want to be a better person, or created sparks in my stomach when I saw him. I shrugged him off already thinking that I would never see him again anyways, and we weren't even together anymore.

"You're taking classes here? Adrian that's great! I'm so proud of you" I smiled up at him. "By the way where is our class? That guy behind me was supposed to show it to me, but he was being a jerk so I left him." I said simply, hopefully ending the topic of the mystery guy.

"Oh… well its right here, but if that guy was bothering you… you should give him a Rose fist. Trust me they hurt like hell." He said jokingly, but I could tell that he meant every word of it. I smiled knowingly, and walked into the classroom.

It was beautiful. There were two-seater tables with high chairs. The outward wall was a mirror, so there wasn't a wall there, but lots of light lit the classroom. I sat down at a desk with Adrian and settled my bag on the table. Just then the teacher came in and settled down.

"Good morning class, please take your things and stand at the back of the classroom" she said sternly. I knew that I should probably not mess with this teacher.

I hurriedly got my things and dragged a mocking Adrian to the back of the class. I stood there quietly wondering what was going to happen.

"You do not need to know my name, all that you should know is that you must call me Miss. Now I am going to assign to you your partners for the rest of this course. You may not make suggestions, comments of mouth your concerns. Whoever you get is your partner no questions about it. Understood? Good" she said before anybody could answer.

She started calling the names of people and seating them from front to back. Since I had signed up for the class last minute, I was certain my name was last somewhere on the bottom of the list, maybe not last but near the end.

I was right because while I had been thinking she had partnered off most of the people in the class. There were only four of us left, and one of them was Adrian. My heart felt relief. Then I looked at the other two. One of them was a blond girl with a peculiar golden tattoo on her cheek. To my despair the last person, was the jerk from earlier.

"Miss Vasilissa Dragomir, you will be with Christian Ozera" she said reading her clipboard. Without thinking I spoke.

"Its Lissa, Miss" I said softly, however, loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes well I don't like shortened nicknames missy, so you will keep the name you were born with. Vasilissa, please take a seat in the very back, with Mr. Ozera. I hope that you two learn some self control from each other, however, I can already see that it is a lacking quality in both of you" she tsked and looked over at the blond girl and Adrian. "And you Mr. Adrian Ivashkov, I assume you already know that you will be with Ms. Sydney Sage" she said in a less stern manner. What was it about Adrian that made you want to not be angry with him? He smiled and walked over to the desk with the girl named Sydney.

I myself found myself at the very back of the class next to a boy who didn't care about anything or anyone but himself. I had only known him for about twenty minutes, but I was certain that I wasn't going to get along with him one bit.

"Princess Vasilissa…" I heard the dark haired boy, who was apparently called Christian, say. "I like it. It has a royal ring to it don't you think?" he said in an annoyingly sweet voice. One I knew he was making up. I rolled my eyes.

"Its Lissa… Just Lissa. And what about you Mr. Ozera? Were your parents so wishful of a sinless boy that they named their son after a religion?" I snapped back. I looked away from him, but I could tell that his body had gone stiff. He looked away from me, and then under his breath I heard his say: " you know nothing of my parents". The tone that he used was a cold one that sent shivers down my spine. I had never heard a voice so distant and cruel.

I tried to meet his eyes to ask what he had meant by that, but soon realized that I didn't care. I looked over at Adrian who seemed to be getting along with his partner way too well. He was smiling sincerely and answering with long and thoughtful looking answers. I smiled thinking that it was all because of Rose. Still I wondered why he had suddenly become a little tense. He seemed deep in thought and was responding to this girl very strangely. I shrugged it off thinking that it must have been his new technique for making friends in the class.

Right now I had only one problem to focus on, and that was what I was going to do for the rest of the semester with a guy like Christian Ozera for a partner.

**Hey Guyz!**

**I really hope that you liked it **

**I'm trying to show some more about the lives of the secondary characters, because I feel that that is very important.**

**I introduced two major characters to the story and as we all know they were the famous Sydney Sage and Christian Ozera!**

**I also brought up Aaron, and the truth behind the so-called perfect relationship that Rose imagines Lissa has.**

**Let me know if you liked it.**

**xXx**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello Guyz!**

**Firstly thank you soo much for your reviews. They always bring a smile on my face **

**Secondly, I do not own the characters of this fanfiction. Richelle Mead is the brilliant mastermind behind the characters :P**

**I hope that you enjoy xXx**

Chapter 12:

Adrian's POV:

My face fell because I wasn't partnered with Lissa, but I wasn't going to let that small set back keep me from enjoying art classes. The thought of my father knowing that I was in college to take art classes was painful. He would expect me to do something like law or business. Like I was made to do either of those things. The mere idea seemed absurd.

I looked up to see my partner whose name was Sydney Sage. Hmm. Sage… I liked it. I smiled at her, and directed her to the seats that Miss had picked for us. I sat down next to her, and took her in. She had shoulder length blond hair and molted golden eyes. She was way too thin for her own good, but that wasn't what caught me off guard. She had a golden tattoo of some sort of flower on her left cheek. She was dressed in clothes that my grandma wouldn't be seen in. I chuckled at the thought of Gran Tatiana were something so underrated. She noticed my amusement, but made not comment or mouth any response to my weirdness. She didn't look like she was about to start a conversation, so I decided I might as well get along with the girl I was meant to work with for the rest of the semester.

"Hi, I'm Adrian Ivashkov" I said looking at her as I extended my hand to meet hers. She slowly turned her head around looking shocked that I had talked to her. He features softened a little bit and she shook my hand.

"Sydney… Sydney Sage" she said with a genuinely sweet voice. It sounded like the most inexperienced voice on the planet. She looked very sheltered, from the look of her clothes, and suddenly I respected her. I saw her hand grow uncomfortable in mine as our handshake lingered. She let go of my hand and tucked some hair that was falling on her face, behind her ear revealing more of the golden tattoo.

"Hey that's a cool tattoo," I noted as I saw the twisted nature of the flowery design. She was obviously still flustered by the fact that I was talking to her, because it took her a few moments to realize that when someone asked her a question, she needed to answer it. I smiled at her shy nature, which was in such contrast to that of Rose's. I was used to being around self-confident girls. This was too new for me.

I couldn't imagine pulling one of my pick-up lines on this girl. She looked so innocent and sweet. I wouldn't have because of Rose, but I couldn't treat Sydney the way I did all girls. She had a pure kind of energy escaping her. I felt surrounded by it.

"Thank you, I really like art, and when I saw it I had to have it." She said with an kind smile. Most people with tattoos looked hardcore, but with Sydney it brought out more of that sweetness that was shining from her. I shook my head. Why was I Adrian Ivashkov, a player being serious about not pulling a pick-up line on a girl? I had no clue, but I wasn't even in the mood to think about that stuff.

"What is it exactly?" I asked curiously eyeing her inked cheek.

"Oh it's a Golden Lily, they are my favorite flowers. Well you see they call them golden back where I'm from, because they look golden in the summer light. They aren't literally golden." She explained. When she was done explaining she grew quiet again. I could tell that she felt like she had said too much. I didn't mind at all. It was nice to have someone say something to me like I understood it all. Most people usually dumbed themselves down for me to understand something, and neglected to think that I can actually understand some of the things they were talking about.

"That's really cool… umm where exactly is back home for you?" I asked hoping to keep the conversation alive. She noticed that I was trying to keep the conversation from dying out, and smiled. I had been the one asking questions, and her the one answering them.

"I'm from America, born and bread," she said with pride. "Where are you from? Ivashkov that's Russian right?" she guessed tilting her head slightly to the right with a questioning gaze. I smiled at her luck.

"Yeah I'm Serbian, but I grew up in Turkey, because my mother is Turkish and my dad Serbian." I answered glad to be able to answer one of her questions. Her eyes grew with wonder, and started to answer, but was cut but the voice of the teacher.

"Alright now, I want you guys to make an A3 representation of the feeling of love," said Missy Miss. I smiled at that, because it was so simple. All I had to do was think about my Rose. My lovely desert beauty. I looked over at Sydney expecting her to be as enthused about the assignment as I was, but I saw her sigh and look out the window, avoiding my gaze. I thought a bit about why that might be. The answer was so simple. She was shy, and innocent how could she have been in love if she looked like such a sheltered girl?

"Sydney? Are you alright?" I asked unsure of how to respond to her shyness.

"Hmm? Oh right, yeah I'm fine Adrian I'm just wondering how I must execute such a task… I have never felt this emotion and so cannot represent it" she said absent mindedly. It was like I wasn't the focus of her conversation; she was talking to herself thoughtfully.

"I can help with that, but have you never felt love? For anyone? Not even your parents?" I asked dying to know how that was humanly possible. I had loved people all my life. Sure I hated my dad most of the time, but he was my dad so I loved him. And not to mention my Little Red. The thought of her beautiful curly hair made my heart warm.

"No. I don't have parents… so I can't exactly love them you see" she said matter-of-factly. I did a double take. How could she speak like that?

"Wait you're an orphan?" I asked incredulously. My eyes were wide now, and I didn't know what to think. Sure I fought with my parents all the time, and most of the time I wished I didn't have them, but to actually be alone in the world was a thought too scary to imagine.

"Well I've live with a foster dad all my life, but he was a drug and alcohol addict. The authorities didn't think it was a suitable home when they found out, and so they transferred me to St. Vladimir's Academy. It's a stay-in school." She said explaining her situation to make it less awful than it sounded, but she wasn't doing a good job. I felt terrible that I never appreciated the people in my life, and here was Sydney… orphaned and alone.

"Umm Adrian? Don't feel bad for me got it? I don't know what it's like to have a family, and so I'm not missing anything I have ever experienced. This has been my life since I was born, and I like that I'm an independent person." She said with a smile on her face. I decided to let the topic slide on a whole. She was right of course, how I could I feel bad for someone who had never felt the feeling of belonging to a family? But that on a whole gave me that much more respect for her. She had raised herself.

"Right… So I can help you with the assignment," I said smiling at her. I for the first time in my life felt like I was being useful. "Love is basically the most beautiful feeling that a person can feel, but it's also the most dangerous. Love… means that you give into your feelings at the risk of your heart being shattered into a million pieces…" I was thinking about Rose now, and how I was always scared that she would come to her senses, and leave me for Belikov. "You care more for the other than you ever could for yourself. Gravity no longer holds you to the ground, you're love does" I said barely a whisper. I looked up to find a confused Sydney staring at me.

"Isn't that a little overdramatic? I mean I don't know much, but isn't it just when you like someone who likes you back?" she asked innocently. Her way of thinking was so logical. No soul, but purely simplistic, and compartmentalized into what she saw of the world.

"No… it's not. Love can be felt even if the person you like doesn't like you back" I explained. Sydney was listening intently as if not to miss a single word I said. Had I said this to anyone else, they would have thought that I was trying to get their attention, but Sydney was completely oblivious. I wasn't saying it to get her attention, but I knew that I could have only said this to her, and have her know that it was purely educational.

"Okay… so you said earlier that love is beautiful, but also dangerous. So why don't we make a kind of gradient with the two on the piece? Like one side is roses and light and that blends into the other side which is darkness and danger?" she asked thoughtfully. I had to admit that was an amazing idea. Most people would look at the beauty aspect of love, and ignore the hurt that came with it. It was so simple…

"That is an amazing idea," I smiled and started taking notes on my blank piece of paper. I saw her do the same, but I could tell she wasn't sketching the outcome.

"Something like this," she said lifting her page. There was a heart in the center, one side was labeled black, and the other side was labeled pink or red. She had drawn curvy designs on the black side to make it love, and on the red or pink side she had made haunted and spooky looking designs. It was purely abstract if you ignored the heart in the center.

"Yes, that's perfect," I whispered. It wasn't even in color yet, but the painting evoked a strong feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was both beautiful, and dark. Sad, and happy. It was… Love…

Rose POV:

I couldn't stay in bed all day… it was just not what I did. No matter how down I was about the whole Mason thing. I didn't even get it. Wasn't the point of an arranged marriage for us not to know each other? I didn't even think that I could go on with it anymore. I hadn't told Adrian the whole conversation of that day when my father had hurt me. If I had he would have never gone out with me.

His sense of responsibility was blurred, but when it came to my honor, he needed to protect it. If it got out that I was seeing Adrian, I would probably never be suitable for any decent Turkish man to marry. My thoughts involuntarily shifted to Dimitri.

It had been two months since he was trying to get me to forgive him. In my heart I had forgiven him, but I couldn't show it. I just couldn't do it. It would mean that he would be around more, and closer to me… something I had been avoiding for the last two months. Why was my life so complicated? Why couldn't I be like Lissa? She had Aaron, the perfect boyfriend, and absolutely no problem other than long distance, which was easily resolved.

I have never been alone… but I can't help but feel lonesome some times. I can never talk to Adrian as freely as I used to. Lissa is a great friend, but how can I tell her that I have been with Adrian this long not just because I loved him, but because I felt like I owed it to him. I laid back on my bed and thought long and hard about what I was going to do.

I knew the answer of course… I had to end it with Adrian… but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had told Lissa about Mason, but I hadn't told her how serious it was. She assumed that I could get out of it easily, but I knew I couldn't. I had made a promise, and I never went back on my word.

I heard a nock on the door. If it had been Lissa she would have come in. she had her own pair of keys. I got up and opened the door. The face I saw was the one I had been avoiding the last few months.

"Dimitri," I forced a smile. "What are you doing here?" I asked thoroughly confused. He smiled at me and handed me a package. It had my name written on it.

"For you," he said with a glint of amusement in his voice. "You know I'm shocked that you decided to miss todays dance lesson of all days." He explained. It took a few minutes for me to remember that today was the day that my dance outfit was being delivered. I had been waiting for this since I went to the school's personal tailor.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked smiling widely. I had forgotten about my pact to being hard to get around Dimitri, but he made me lose myself. His smile widened and he opened the box. From it he pulled out a beautiful deep red dress. It was sleeveless and had a low V-neck. The top was fitted and from the waist down was put into a different length flowy skirt. It had been made for me… literally.

"Absolutely," said Dimitri, knowingness could be detected in his voice. He had been my dance partner for the dance class, and had put up with my constant whining. Without any hesitation I grabbed the dress from his hands and headed straight for the bathroom. I put the dress on, and a pair of black knee length tights under. I grabbed the rose barrette that Lissa had given me, and took a chunk of hair and used it to clip it back. I was going to leave the bathroom, but then realized that some make-up wouldn't hurt. I made cat eyed smoky eyes, and put some red lip-gloss on my lips. When I was satisfied I put on my black dancing heels and came out of the bathroom.

When Dimitri saw me he did a double take. "Wow Rose, that looks really nice on you" he said admiringly. I smiled a little, because I knew that the dress had all the necessary clinging action to it. Suddenly I realized that this had been a very bad idea. I knew that I looked good, but I had never seen Dimitri this way. His eyes traversed my body expressionless. I sighed slightly. I knew that I had a killer affect of regular guys, but Dimitri was immune to it. It had always been so.

"How about we test you dancing skills in this dress?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Where? This room is too small," I said laughing a little. I had told him that once I got my dress, I would be a much better dancer. He had made fun of me for it, but I could tell that he truly wanted to test my psychological theory.

"Follow me," he said simply. He made his way out of my dorm room and to the stairs. Instead of going downstairs, he headed up to the top. I followed, but wondered where we were going.

When we made it to the top of the stairs, a few steps were slippery, and so Dimitri help his hand out to me so that he could help me up. I let him, because I was scared I would break my stilettos.

The sight that I saw when I came out was… beautiful. It was the roof of the dorm, but it was covered in colorful flowers. I gasped at the sight. Looking over at Dimitri, I saw a breathtaking smile on his face.

"You want me to dance up here? Alone?" I asked feeling slightly embarrassed and shy. I was getting a little nervous of the situation I found myself in. I shouldn't be here… well here with him.

"Why not? If you want though… I could dance with you. I can show you what we learned today," he suggested with a smile on his face. He saw my hesitation, and so quickly took hold of my hand and walked me to the center of the roof, which was surrounded by flowers. When I was standing there he rushed to something in the bush and pressed something. Suddenly music filled the air.

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene of it all. This was ridiculous; it was like he had planned the whole scene. I stopped laughing and smiled silently to myself.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked utterly confused yet amused nonetheless. I looked at his deep brown eyes, and saw wonder stare right at me.

"Because, I wanted to," he said simply, and before I knew it he had put one hand on the small of my back and had taken hold of my hand in a practiced manner. I laughed whole-heartedly, and let the music move me. It was a mix of wales and tango… something like a walgo.

I let the music consume me as I made my way through the choreography, which was no easy routine. It had taken me so long to learn the steps, and that didn't mean that I was able to do them perfectly. For some reason, I didn't make a single mistake. I moved to the beat and even added a bit of my own style to the dance steps. Dimitri smiled down at me and twirled and lifted me as he had been instructed to do, but there was a glint of something else in his eyes that I couldn't decipher.

Our bodies moved as one, and I was pressed up so close to him that I couldn't tell where my body ended, and his started. I felt breathless being in his arms, but I knew that it wasn't right I pulled away from the magical and insanely right moment. He stopped immediately when he saw my hesitation.

"Is everything alright?" he asked softly, unsure of what he could have possibly done this time to earn my disapproval. It wasn't like I hadn't noticed it either. I could tell that he craved my forgiveness, and I wished so bad that I could tell him that there had never been anything to forgive… I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Why are you doing this, Dimitri?" I asked, repeating my earlier question. I kept all amusement out of my voice so that he knew that I was serious. He regarded me with the utmost seriousness, and intensity as he stepped closer to me.

"Oh Roza, I thought that I could earn you forgiveness this way," he said leaving the sentence hanging in the air for a bit. I looked at him with wonder. He had done all this just for my forgiveness? The thought warmed my heart, and caused butterflies to appear in my stomach. It wasn't only this attempt; he had tried numerous things over the last two months to earn it. At first I had like the attention, but soon it became unbearable to tell him that there was nothing left to ask forgiveness for.

"Dimitri, there was never anything to forgi-" before I could finish Dimitri had grabbed me, and had pulled my lips to his. When our lips met, it was like an electric current had gone through me, any coherent thought evaporated, and all that mattered was this… Dimitri, and his soft velvety lips against mine.

I kissed him back, and with every kiss I saw deeper into his soul… his being… his aura. I had waited for this for so long, and could hardly believe that it was happening. As the kiss deepened, I pulled my hands up from his arms so that they rested on his neck, pulling him closer to me so that I could taste every inch of his mouth. His tongue licked my lips asking for permission to enter my mouth. I moaned, and opened up to him, savoring the taste of him as he chanted my name against my lips.

It was as if my body was on fire and no amount of rainfall could set it. His hands slowly reached the small of my back, so that he was hugging me. He lifted me, and managed not to break the kiss. I smiled against his lips and continued kissing him, with oh so much passion. It had been bottled up inside of me for so long that it only felt natural that this burst of energy would escape my body. I felt like I had been a Bedouin in the desert searching for water, and he was all that could quench that thirst.

"Rose?" I heard someone say loudly. I broke away from Dimitri immediately realizing what had just happened. I looked over to the voice that had yelled my name and froze. It had been the very last person on the planet that I wanted to see, and the face did not look happy at all.

"Adrian?" I asked dumbly hoping that it was a mirage or a sick joke, because I felt like was about to break with horror. How could I have done this? What creature from Hell would do something like this?

"What the F*ck Rose? Is that what you do when Lissa's worried sick about you?" he asked furiously looking at Dimitri. I didn't even pay attention to him, but I could see him stiffen in realization of what he had just done. He had kissed me when he knew that I was in a relationship... and I had let him. I was worse than he was. "I searched the whole f*cking school to find you, because Lissa said something was seriously wrong with you, and you're up here screwing Belikov?" He asked with such wrath and anger that I thought he would explode.

"Oh my God Adrian I…" I tried to explain, but no words came out of my mouth. I couldn't explain it. I had cheated on him, and he had seen it.

"No Rose… I don't want to hear your sh*t. Just leave me the f*cking hell alone!" he yelled it so hard that I was sure the whole campus heard. I had tears streaming dow my face now, not for myself, but for Adrian. He turned away from me and ran like hell down the stairs. Without even thinking about it I ran after him leaving Dimitri all alone on the roof.

"Adrian! Adrian, please! You're not thinking straight please!" I yelled after him knowing that what he was about to do could ruin any improvements he had made in the last few months. I got down the stairs fast enough to see him pull out of the driveway with a dangerous speed. I let myself fall to the ground and started to cry. I cried like I had never cried before, so much so that it hurt me. I felt like I had just ripped my heart out, but it wasn't mine I had ripped… it was Adrian's. I got up when I set my head clear, and knew where I would find him. Running I caught the bus that was headed to DYS Bar.

**Hi Guyz!**

**I KNOW DRAMA! Haha I tried to make it more eventful, and I really think it was about time that Dimitri and Rose shared their first kiss, don't you? **

**And for all of you Adrian fans, I cried while writing this, because I love Adrian soo much. I hope that you will forgive me, but that's why I broke it down into some happy time for Adrian before the bombshell :P**

**Let me know if you liked it :D**

**xXx**


	14. Author's Note

**Hello there,**

**I have some sad news for you guys. I haven't been updating, because I feel like I was losing it with this story. I am putting this story on Hiatus, because I have started writing a new one. I did this because, I didn't feel encouraged enough (And it is not your fault) I just think that I needed to focus on something different for a while. I might continue the story in the future, but as of right now I'm not so sure. On a lighter note, if you want to read some more by me, I have started a new fanfiction, and its about SYDRIAN! This new story is for the Bloodlines series by Richelle Mead. I am truly sorry if this story meant something to you and now you see that i'm not continuing it.**

**Do PM me if you wish to discuss anything at all :)**

**xXx**


End file.
